Sidelines
by AllYaoiRocks
Summary: Zexion is a normal straight A college student. He would've never thought that going to a school basketball game could change his life for the better... Or for the worse... Zemyx, Akuroku, Slight Soriku.
1. Chapter 1

**Danni: Before Story/Chapter Comments: **Teehee. Another fanfiction! This time, it's Zemyx! Isn't this exciting!? I think it is... Anywho, Before we start the story, I feel the need to meantion this, in case you didn't read the summary... This is not only Zemyx but it has Akuroku and slight Soriku in it too. Actually... The Soriku is more hinted. Ah weellll. I really hope you enjoy (:

YAOI WARNING FOR UPCOMMING CHAPTERS. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Wind shook the painted trees making the colorful orange, red, brown, and golden leaves dance gracefully in the late autumn breeze. It was a cool windy day with only a few lonely white puffy clouds in the sky. The sun beamed down on the earth below it in a warming heat.

Zexion sighed as he flipped the blown page in his book to its original spot two pages before. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his curtain of hair fall back into place over his left half of his face. When his eye was covered and the wind had died down again, he buried his nose back into his literature.

Although the air and wind were cold, it was bright and the sun was warming. The outside was quiet except for only the sound of lone leaves blowing across the cemented ground. This was the exact reason why Zexion came out here to read. The library on campus was always full of chatter. Now that the weather was cooling and snow would fall soon, not many people came outside to enjoy the sun. That meant peace and quiet.

The cold didn't bother Zexion as much as some people. He just wore a gray sweater and a green and red plaid scarf around his neck from last year and sat on a short but long and wide brick wall, leaning slightly on the main building's brick wall behind it. The area was shaded by a large oak tree that had probably been there for more then 100 years. Because it was fall, the leaves of the great tree blanketed the floor letting in the warm sunlight between the massive branches.

Just as Zexion flipped the page in his book, his wrist started to chirp. Zexion put a stray piece of paper in between the two pages he was on and leaned the book on his knees from his position. He rolled up his sleeve to turn the annoying beeping off. He pushed a tiny button on the side of the watch and the chirping was no longer. Then Zexion looked into the watches face to see that the time was 4:30pm. Zexion rolled his sleeve back down over his arm and sat up straight, taking the book in his arms. He pushed forward and off the wall. The blue haired young adult landed with a small thud on his feet. He got down to his knees and grabbed his shoulder pack from leaning against the brick wall. He unzipped it carefully and placed his book inside with his laptop, cell phone, and school text book.

Slowly, Zexion stood up lifting the pack with himself. When he was standing up straight, he hoisted the pack onto his shoulder. Then he sighed and walked back towards his dorm straight from the right of the wall when facing the end of the bricks. Leaves crunched under his feet as he walked to the smaller building a few blocks away. Not a soul was outside. No football throwing, no instruments playing, no gossiping and texting on their phones, nobody. Zexion really didn't care.

Zexion crossed the street from the small benched area in front of the main building and headed down for his dorm building. He reached the sidewalk again only to climb a short nine stepped stairway. He pulled the brown wooden door at the top open and walked in.

This area was painted brown with a shabby blue carpet. Crappy brown couches, wooden tables, and matching brown chairs lined right and the back wall. It was a warm heated room but it was still too loud. Few people sat in the room texting and flipping pages. It was too distracting for him. The clicking of the phones buttons and the quick shuffle of one page to the next, it was just too hard to concentrate in that entrance room.

It was usually more crowded then this. Zexion figured that because it was a Friday afternoon, most people were sleeping or out partying. Zexion walked straight across the carpeted area and through a gray door. The new room was just a stairwell. The walls were tan and the steps looked almost plastic with the same color as the walls. The smell of cigarette smoke was faint although smoking wasn't allowed in the building. Zexion quickly climbed the two flights of stairs to the second floor.

When he reached the top, he opened the gray door to his right and into a thin hallway with room for only three people to stretch by. The carpet was the same color as the carpet in the entrance way. Most of all the carpet was the same old shabby stained in a few spots, carpet. The walls were also the same color as the one in the entrance. Zexion just walked down the hallway. He was half way to the other side when he stopped in front of a gray door with a small silver number at the top of the door. The number read "C69." Zexion reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his student ID card. He then slipped the white card with a bar-code at the bottom along with a picture of himself and information in a small slit on the doors silver handle. The light over the small slit turned from red to green and made a small beep noise. Zexion removed the card from the slot and pushed the handle on the door down. A small click was heard and Zexion pushed the door in. Zexion walked through into the medium sized room. The door shut behind him with a loud slam. Zexion carefully dropped his shoulder pack in the small corner behind the door.

Zexion's room was a medium sized box which included a small bathroom with a shower. A full sized bed was pushed into the far left wall from the entrance next to the large double sized window. A small nightstand was on the other side of the bed. The nightstand held a small lamp with a blue lamp shade along with a black phone and a gray alarm clock.

Next to the nightstand was a medium sized silver tin garbage basket. A tall dark gray fridge with two doors stood next to the basket. A wooden counter with a dark purple tinted top stood next to the basket. Next to the counter was a black electric stove with four burners and a cabinet above it. Then, there was a medium sized table pushed against the wall to the bathroom with two silver chairs next to each other. Then, the door to the bathroom was behind the chair closest to the wall. Inside the bathroom was simple blue waved wallpaper with shiny white tiled floor.

The bathroom was simple. A small square mirror hung over the sink and a small white mat was placed on the side of the shower with a large flat light hanging in the middle of the ceiling. From the outside of the bathroom, there was a small walk-in closet (with a flat light on the ceiling as well) half full of clothes, shoes, and junk like boxes. Next to the closet was the entrance to the dorm room. Then, there was a small empty corner where Zexion always put his shoulder pack and coat when it was needed. Next to the corner, was a three seater black couch with two white pillows on each came a long wooden desk where a work light was pushed to the end along with a set of five pencils and three pens one black and one blue and one red. There was then an empty space for a laptop or papers to be placed next to the light. A 42" TV sat next to the wooden desk on a glass platform.

Zexion sighed as he scanned his room just the way he had left it this morning before class. Zexion noticed that it was very dark so he clicked on the lights. Bright rays of light came beaming down from his ceiling.

Zexion walked over to his bed and plopped down. The bed creaked slightly. He looked through his window. The sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon. Zexion turned his head to stare at the white ceiling. He was just delaying his time. Zexion knew he had a paper due on Monday that was half way done. He just didn't feel like working on it today being a Friday and such. He could easily get it done tomorrow or Sunday. He usually didn't procrastinate unless the assignment was extremely boring like this one was.

Zexion thought it over and then it was settled. He would work on it Saturday. Besides, he had nothing better to do. He would finish his book before he went to sleep tonight and then he would have all the time in the world to finish it. He had it all planned out. Zexion leaned his head on the wooden backboard of the bed and put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. Letting out a pleased sigh, he then remembered. He did in fact have something to do after his paper on Saturday. He could go to the home basketball game. It would be his first one this season. Zexion didn't know much about basketball, but he was curious and wanted to check it out. Zexion thought for a moment. The basketball game, he believed, was at 5:00pm and then it would end at 7:00. That was perfect. It wasn't much because Zexion's paper would only take another 2 hours of long work. It would have to do. Then on Sunday, he could do anything he wanted. Sleep, surf the internet, go to the library for a new book, watch TV, anything. Zexion sighed and closed his eyes. It would be time for dinner in a few minutes.

_Cafeteria food, or something out of the cabinets? _He asked himself.

Zexion started to move to try and get over to the stove but he didn't feel like moving. His legs didn't seem to work. He would have to get up sometime. He needed to get his book and take his laptop and cell phone out of his backpack. Zexion groaned and finally found his legs. He lazily pushed himself off the bed. He slowly walked over to his shoulder pack stuffed into the corner. Getting down to his knees, he unzipped it, getting out his phone first and stuffing it into his right pocket. Then he brought out his black laptop and reading book. He left his lonely text book in there for later. He carefully placed his laptop on his desk and brought his book to the nightstand. Zexion rolled up his sleeve to check the time. His watch said that it was 5:54pm. Zexion rolled his sleeve back down and walked over to the cabinet above his stove. He brought down a can of noodle soup. He placed it on the counter and opened the counter to grab a soup pot. He put that next to the soup on the counter. Getting out a can opener, he popped the lid off the soup and poured it into the pot. He put the pot on the burner in the back and set it on high. The smell of his meal filled the air in an instant. While that heated up, he got out a spoon and placed it on the wooden table. Zexion estimated about 10 minutes on the stove and then it would be done. He went over to his TV and grabbed the remote on the side of the glass platform. Zexion sat on his bed and hit the power button on the remote. The TV clicked and the new happened to be on. He flipped through the channels to find nothing on. So he settled for the discovery channel. It was talking about plants and grass in general. Exciting. Zexion rolled his eyes. Who really cared about grass anyways? Maybe a biologist? All he knew was that this documentary wouldn't get many ratings.

* * *

First Chapter Done! Lots and Lots of Describing. Possibly confusing. Sorry about that. I promise there won't be much of that anymore! Don't worry it worry it will get better I swear! Zexion is a very boring person don't you see? He doesn't talk to himself and has a level head on his shoulders. I CAN'T HELP THAT D:


	2. Chapter 2

**Danni: Before Story/Chapter Comments: **Hehe I was told I should write more, so I will. This should make a few people happy.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did though ON WITH CHAPTER 2!!

Zexion sat at the wooden table calmly enjoying his chicken noodle soup. It was cooked to perfection and had an amazingly great taste. The noodles were soft but not too soft. The chicken practically, melted in his mouth. It was delicious. For Zexion, it was easy and tasted like any meal he had prepared. Even if the food was canned and cheap, Zexion could make it taste great

The TV had been turned off because Zexion was tired of seeing all the grass and weeds. Pointless television show. Zexion dipped his spoon into the soup only to hear a sharp clang. Zexion looked down to realize that he had finished his dinner. Zexion sighed and got up from the table and put his bowl in the sink. He reached out and turned the knob on the sink to the left and the water poured out. He rinsed the bowl out a couple times. He then grabbed the freshly opened green sponge that was sitting next to the hot water knob on the sink. He wetted it and then added some dish soup to its spongy texture. He scrubbed the bowl clean and rinsed out the sponge. Then he returned the bowl to the cabinet above the stove.

Zexion sighed in relief. That was one thing that he disliked that he didn't have to do later. Zexion rolled up his sleeve to check the time. It was about 7:00pm now. Zexion rolled his sleeve down and scanned his room for something to do until he went to sleep.

Zexion usually went to sleep around 10:00 but he was thinking on going to bed earlier then usual out of having nothing to do. He thought for a moment and then decided he would at least put on his night clothes. He walked over to his closet and opened its wood door. Clothes hung in a half square shape in front of him. Zexion walked in and grabbed a pair of green and red plaid pants and a gray baggy shirt. Zexion rolled his eyes and got changed into his night clothes rather quickly. He rolled up his day clothes and threw them into a white laundry basket pushed in the corner of the closet and then Zexion walked out and into the main part of his dorm room. As he did, He started to smell a strange smell. It was almost like something was burning. He scanned his room for anything that would make such a horrid smell. Then, he saw that he had left his stove on.

"Dammit!" Zexion cursed as he ran over to the stove to turn it off. He turned the knob to the stove almost too quickly it almost broke off. Zexion the walked over to his bed and opened the window. A rush of cold air blew in and stung Zexion's eyes and throat as he drank in the cool fresh air. Zexion sighed in relief as the smell of burning started to fade away. Zexion chuckled to himself a bit as he thought about what would happen if he didn't have a good sense of smell. Still sitting at the window, he came to the fact that the smell had completely disappeared and he closed the window. He didn't want his room getting to cold. Zexion sighed and looked out across the night sky. There were no stars in the sky. Campus was too bright with lights to see them. Although there weren't any stars, the moon still shined brightly. It was a full moon and as white as snow. Zexion liked the night. It was much better then the day by far. It was just so pretty to him. Zexion closed his eyes and opened them again slowly. He pulled himself away from the window with a sigh and a happier mood. Although Zexion seemed like the emo type, he had a soft side to himself that he didn't share with anyone. He kept it to himself and nobody knew about it. That was alright. He didn't want anyone to know anyways. Zexion lied down on his bed again only to stare up at the white ceiling. He was bored.

"Its Friday night… Oh what to do, what to do…" Zexion rolled his eyes. Zexion turned his head to look at his cell phone he had placed on the nightstand next to the bed.

"What's the point? Who would I call anyways?" Zexion turned his head back. Zexion hated to admit it but he was somewhat lonely… Zexion turned his head to look at the phone and sighed.

It was Friday. Surely there was something to do other then to sit on his ass and look at a dark television screen. Why was he watching nothing? Because at the moment, he despised the TV. Because of the TV, he could name six types of grasses and fifteen different types of weeds. Scientists were right. TV really does corrupt the mind. It was 8:00 now and Zexion still had nothing to do. Zexion looked away and then at the laptop that way staring at him from its spot. Zexion got up and walked over to the small, thin, and black portable box. He grabbed the top of the chair under the desk and pulled it out. It rolled out with ease and Zexion sat down. He opened the laptop and pushed a small power button at the top. The screen went from black to blue in a matter of seconds. A welcome sign came up only to be replaced by a plain dark blue desktop with a few icons on the right side neatly organized by spelling order. He then connected a small gray mouse to the laptop and clicked on the Internet button. In a few seconds the new window popped up with current news, toolbars, information, and adds. Zexion ignored it all and logged on his e-mail. The page loaded and Zexion's eyes widened. He had a new message. Zexion sighed when he realized the e-mail was typed wrong meaning it wasn't meant to go to him. He decided to read it for the hell of it. It was a break up letter. Zexion shook his head and deleted the message. He was disgusted. You can't break up over an E-mail. Its just plain absurd. Zexion sighed and shut the computer down. He didn't feel like doing anything else. Zexion got up from the chair and plopped down on his bed again. He closed his eyes for a moment and then decided that he may as well go to sleep. Zexion got up and walked over to the light switch to turn off the light on his ceiling. The light clicked off leaving Zexion stumbling in the dark. He ran his hands along the walls until he stubbed his toe on the nightstand.

"Dammit!" He cursed and fell on his bed with his face in the sheets. Zexion raised his head and twisted his body so he was lying down properly. Zexion pulled the blankets over his head and relaxed. He thought of sleep but, it didn't come without a struggle.

* * *

**Danni:** End of Chapter two. It WILL get exciting I PROMISE! Next chapter I swear on my life! Enjoy!~


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Danni: Before Story Comments:

Boo! Now it's Chapter Three Time! I have my Ice Cream and Music ready! Something will happen in this chapter I swear. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did. READERS START YOU ENGINES…. READY? SET? READ! ~

* * *

Sun gleamed through the blue curtains hanging in front of the window. A light autumn breeze brushed the leaves on the trees trying to break their hold on for life. The dark sky was replaced by a bright blue sky without any sight of clouds. It was a beautiful morning.

Zexion's eyes opened to the bright light. He had to squint because of the harshness in the light before once again opening them again. He sleepily blinked twice and turned to look at his alarm clock. 8:30 it read in red numbers. Zexion sighed and closed his eyes again to try and catch another half and hour to sleep. He failed. Zexion sat up the sheets making a swish noise as he moved. He sat on the side of the bed with his elbows on his knees, yawning and stretching his arms. He rubbed his eyes and then groaned as he tried to stand up. He stumbled a bit and then finally got out of sleep mode. He stretched once more then walked over to his bathroom nearly tripping over the shoes he had left in the middle of the floor from last night. The cold tile in the bathroom made his bare feet cold. He walked to the sink and turned on the cold water. He moved his hair behind his ears and splashed cold water in his face. Then he felt wide awake. He turned off the water and whipped his face off with a white towel hanging from the rack next to the shower. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He brought down a bowl and a box of cereal. He fixed up some cold cereal and sat down at the table. It wasn't the best breakfast but it was fast and quick. He didn't feel like making anything else. Eggs would take too much time and effort and he was tired. He didn't have pancake batter and he didn't feel like making French toast. So he settled for cereal.

Zexion stood reaching up to put the clean bowl back into the cabinet above his head. He shut the cabinet door when the bowl was put back into place. Zexion sighed and tapped the bottom of his cheek. Should he take a shower first or work on the long, annoying essay? He would feel better if he took a shower, but he would be procrastinating. Zexion sighed.

"Okay, I'll take a shower and then it's STRAIGHT to work." Zexion said aloud to himself. He nodded in approval.

Zexion walked across his room and into his closet. He pulled a pair of jeans and a school T-shirt off their hangers and walked into his bathroom. He threw the clothes he would wear today on the cold floor and turned on the shower. Cold, then warm water poured out making a unique noise as it hit the bottom of the shower. Zexion sighed and threw his night clothes on the floor in a pile and got in the shower.

* * *

Zexion pulled his shirt over his still damp hair. He had just finished taking a shower and he felt wide awake and ready to start the day. Hopefully, it would be better then his last. Zexion took a towel and ran it over his hair a couple times to dry it off more. It was still not a hundred percent dry. That was okay. It would air dry over time. Zexion walked over to the mirror and whipped away some of the fog off the mirror. His hair was a mess of silver. Zexion chuckled a bit at the sight. He pulled out a black comb from the slide out cabinet and ran it through his hair a couple times. He made sure that half of his face was covered in hair and then he was happy. He left the comb out on the corner of the sink and walked out of the bathroom. Feeling refreshed, he sighed and slowly took his time as he walked over to his laptop. He pulled the chair to the desk out and opened his laptop. He pushed the power button and waited. In a matter of seconds, his laptop was up and ready to use. Zexion looked out of the corner of his eye and opened the internet. He really didn't feel like working on the essay. He logged on his e-mail account and checked his inbox. One new e-mail said his notification. Zexion sighed and clicked on the unread message. Once again it was from the same person from last night. Zexion didn't even read it this time. He deleted it. He sighed and closed out his e-mail. Sooner or later, they would realize that it was the wrong address. Zexion opened word and opened his half way done report. When it had loaded, Zexion was surprised. He had gotten more done then he thought he did. He just had to type a couple more pages and then it would be finished. Zexion gave a half smile and read over what he had typed previously. When Zexion remembered where he stopped, he started to type. His fingers moved fast pressing every key and making only a few mistakes but they were corrected fast with a smooth hit on the backspace.

"Ha! This won't take long." Zexion said as he typed.

* * *

The room was silent except for the clicking of keys on Zexion's laptop.

"Come on one last sentence!" Zexion said aloud. He hit the period key with his finger and sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair.

"Finished." Zexion smiled and looked over at his alarm clock from leaning back in his chair. It said 1:00pm. No wonder why Zexion felt hungry. Zexion leaned forward again and hit save at the top of the document. When it was done, he closed the laptop with a click and stood up from his chair. He legs felt like jelly from sitting down so long. Zexion walked over to his fridge and grabbed a bottled water. He twisted the cap of and took a long sip of water. He put the cap back on the water and licked his lips. Then he looked through the fridge to find something to eat. Zexion didn't feel like cooking anything. He could… go down to the cafeteria and get a sub or a hamburger.

"I guess I'll get out of my room for a while." Zexion sighed and grabbed his student ID card from his table along with his cell. He put on his white sneakers and ran his hand through his hair to make sure it was completely dry. It was just a little damp but nobody would really notice. He was just afraid it would freeze in the cold air. Zexion grabbed his black coat and opened the door to the hall. He walked into the brightly lit hallway and the door slammed shut behind him. He walked down the hall towards the door at the end of the hallway leading down the stairs. When he finally reached the entrance room, it was full of chatter. People talked with gossip, information on reports, texting, and talking out loud to themselves. Zexion squeezed through the crowd and out the door. He took a deep breath. It usually wasn't THAT crowded either. Saturday. Nobody is in that room on Saturday. Zexion sighed. It didn't matter.

The cold stung his face as he walked away from his building. His breath coming out in white fog. It was very cold today. Winter was just around the corner. November 30th. Or at least, Zexion thought it was November 30th. He wasn't sure. As long as he knew it was a Saturday, he was content. Zexion walked past the main building and past the brick wall, leaves crunching under his feet as he walked. Zexion took a sharp turn to his left and towards a small one story building with a high roof. He walked for about a minute until finally walking through the door to the building.

The building was a large square shape with food stalls surrounding a table filled area. The walls were a clean white and the floors were shiny tiles with different colored squares ringing into the center of the room. People were casually sitting down enjoying their food and talking with friends. Others sat on the table's texting and researching on their laptop. Zexion pulled ten dollars out of his jean pockets and walked over to the nearest sub stall. He grabbed a red tray and waited in a short three person line. When it was his turn to order, he got a simple turkey sub for two dollars and went to sit down at the nearest empty table. He enjoyed his lunch calmly, thinking about the day ahead of him. Just then, a group of guys walked over and sat at the same table he was sitting at. They didn't seem to notice him. Zexion ignored it. It happened all the time. The group of three didn't talk to him nor did they look at him. One of the members of the group was outrageously tall with red spiky hair and tear shaped tattoos under his green eyes. Another was shorter then Zexion and had blond spiky hair. The blond's hair was as spiky as the red heads. The last member of the group was a medium height brown haired guy with greenish blue eyes. Zexion looked away and enjoyed his lunch while still wrapped up in his thoughts. It was hard to concentrate though. The redhead had sat on the chair next to him. It was hard to concentrate because his hair was constantly poking his head. Zexion closed his eyes and tried to ignore it. They would leave soon enough. He sighed and took another bite of his sub.

* * *

Zexion had finished his lunch and was walking down the hallway to his dorm room. The group of people had stayed there the whole time he was eating. The red head kept poking him with his hair and they kept laughing the whole time. He couldn't concentrate so he finished his meal quickly and stalked off. Not much had happened. Zexion unlocked his door with his ID card and walked into his room. It was exactly the way it was left before he went to get lunch. His bed hadn't been made, the chair to his desk still pulled out, the closet a mess of unorganized clothes, his night clothes still on the bathroom floor. Exactly the way it was before. Zexion sighed and took off his coat and put it over his opened backpack. Then he took off his shoes and put them next to the door in an empty spot instead of leaving them in the middle of the floor like yesterday. He didn't favor stubbing his toe. Zexion then looked at his watch. It was 3:00. The basketball game he was planning to go to started at 5:00. He had two hours to kill. Zexion scanned his room. Then, he noticed his book on his night stand. He was supposed to read it last night. Well, he could finish his book, but it may take only a half and hour. He could then clean his room. Meaning vacuum and actually clean his whole room. Then it would be 4:30… He could eat dinner… and then, head off to the basketball game. Good plan. Zexion plopped down on his bed and grabbed his book. Then he buried his nose within its pages. His mind was totally gone from the whole and into his book.

Zexion finished his book. He wasn't satisfied with it though. All endings were the same. The girl gets the guy and the book ends. Happily ever after. That's usually the basic plot line of all books he read. Zexion was somewhat tired of it. But books were plentiful and he had all the time in the world to read and discover new books. Zexion had end up finishing the book 15 minutes early. He had pasta cooking on the stove and he was cleaning his dorm thoroughly. He had just started and it looked much better. His closet was organized, the clothes were all picked up and ready to be washed on Sunday, and his bed was made properly. It was almost all clean. Zexion was currently on the floor looking under his bed for anything the may have fallen. He had found two socks and a pair of pants he was missing from a week ago.

"I don't think it could be any cleaner." Zexion said getting up from his hands and knees. He then walked over to check on the pasta he was making. Using a spoon, he lifted a noodle out of the boiling water and tasted it. It was soft. Zexion turned off the stove and poured out the water. Steam tickled his face and he poured the pasta on a plate he had gotten down from the cabinet. He grabbed a fork and enjoyed his quick meal.

When his food was gone and his plate was clean, Zexion took a drink of water out of the water bottle from when he finished his report. It was warm now but he didn't mind. Now his watch said 4:43. He may as well left now for the basketball game. Zexion got on his shoes and coat. Then he checked his pockets for money and his cell phone as well as his ID card. He was all set. He walked out of his dorm and walking down the hall. He slowly walked down the stairs and through the entrance room. Then he exited the building and towards the basketball court.

* * *

**Danni: After story comments:** Muhahahhaha. Done with chapter 3. 4 coming soon. The basketball chapter. Woo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Danni: Before Story Comments:**Hehe. Hello all! This has been viewed by more people then I thought it would… THANK YOU! I really appreciate it. It also makes me want to type more and more! Yay! Ahaha I'll actually have something to do this week! Thanks again guys! :)

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

A silent wind blew the world around him. Zexion reached for the shiny gold handle on the entrance door to the basketball court. His hand touched the hard metal and a chill ran up his spine leaving his cold. He gave a slight pull and the door squeaked slightly. Zexion pulled the door open all the way and was welcomed with the smell of fresh floor wax and buttery popcorn. Zexion gave his ticket to the men at the entrance of the building and looked around for seat 138 section four. He walked on the concrete floor looking at signs to help him find his seat. Finally he came to section four. He climbed up four rows of stairs and turned to the right. There was seat 138. Zexion sat down and sighed. He rolled up his sleeve and checked the time. 4:55. Five minutes till the game. Zexion leaned back. He was lucky enough to have a chair with a back to it. He listened in on some of the conversations around him.

"I hope they win this game! If they do, then I win fifty bucks!" Someone from behind Zexion called out to his friends across the aisle.

"Man. Today's going to be a tough game. They are first best but these competitors are in for second." Another person said from below him. Zexion looked down at the court. The floors were a beautiful bright yellow wood with red, blue, and green lines painted indication the three-point lines, sidelines, and half court. There were many other lines that meant other things but these were most noticeable to Zexion. The basketball hoops were painted a shiny red with snow white nets. The backboards were clear with a white square in the middle sitting on top of the rim. On top of the backboards were shot clocks which read in bright red numbers. The team stands were on the right of Zexion was a bunch of metal benches were pushed next to each other. On the wall across from Zexion was a giant flat TV mounted on the wall. At the moment it was full of ads. He guessed that they would show the game when it started.

Just then, a loud buzzer went off and an announcer's voice boomed through the whole court. It started off by telling how great the weather was for a cold day. Then it switched on about telling about the team. Zexion absorbed it all. Then, the TV switched and showed a picture of the whole team. It was full of tall guys in red, blue, and green uniforms. There was only one short person. It looked like the team was somewhat picking on him in the picture. He didn't seem to mind. Zexion then remembered something. He cocked his head to one side and tried to remember. This boy looked very familiar to him. Zexion looked closer in the picture on the screen. He couldn't help but notice the tallest member. He had bright flaming red hair and strange tattoos under his eyes.

"Ugh! Why do they look so fucking familiar?" Zexion crused under his breath to himself making sure he was unheard. Then, his eye caught a medium height guy with brown hair styled into a mullet type of style with longer hair in the back. Not to long though. He had the same ocean blue eyes as… as…

"UGH! What the Hell! I know I've seen them… Somewhere…"

Why couldn't he remember!? He had a great memory! Zexion squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember. He could picture them perfectly just… couldn't remember where he had seen these three characters. Then, he finally got it.

"Lunch today. The redhead kept poking me with his hair." Zexion snapped his fingers. That group that didn't notice him sitting at the table… Were basketball members? Interesting. Zexion watched the TV screen. They were showing the starting group along with a short profile. The first one they mentioned was the red head. They said that his name was Axel and he was 7, 3". He was really tall… The next person they mentioned was the blond. His name was Roxas and he was 5, 4". Zexion watched through one person and then they finally mentioned him. The brunette was named Demyx and he was 6, 6". They mentioned one more person and the role call was over.

"Axel…Roxas… and… Demyx. Huh." Their names burning into his memory. Then cheerleaders came running out screaming and waving their arms in the air doing stunts and basically cheering the team on. Then they ran off court.

The basketball players of both teams set up their positions. They matched up against other players by height. The ref threw the ball into the air only to be swatted at by the redhead and the other team's tallest player who wasn't nearly as tall. The ball was caught by the blond who dribbled the ball up the court and made a quick perfect lay-up. He smiled in triumph and was high fived by the redhead and brunette. They ran down the court as the opposing team got the ball. They passed it among each other, calling out plays and then shooting for the basket. Unfortunately it worked and they scored. Now it was our team's ball. The brunette brought the ball up dribbling slowly as he walked down the court. When he passed half court, our team started running around trying to get open for a pass. One of the other members set a pick and Demyx ran quickly for the basket. Before he ran into one of the other team's member's, he passed it off to another team member who tried to make a shot. They missed and the rebound was caught by the red head who threw it up like it was nothing. It went in with a quick swish. The crowed cheered and whistled.

"Our team's got this one in the bag." Somebody on the side of Zexion cheered. A quick time-out was called and they played a short little shooting game between crowd members.

"Wow, this game is more enjoyable then I thought…" Zexion said under his breath. Zexion didn't care too much for sports. He was more of the reading type. He didn't despise sports he just never got into them.

The buzzer went off again and the teams ran back onto the shiny yellow wood. The opposing team tossed in the ball and it was passed off between their team once again. This time, the one called Roxas remembered the play from before. He stole the ball in mid air and ran a dash for the basket. He was very fast. He shot from under the hoop and in it went after a small bang on the backboard. The other team got the ball and passed it in once again, their sprits lower then when they started. This time, they wasted no time and threw a shot up. It was swatted out of the air by Demyx, who jumped extremely high, and landed in Axel's hands. He dribbled the ball up the court slowly letting his team set up on the other side of the court. Axel then passed the Demyx, who passed it perfectly to another member of the team and they passed it to Roxas. Roxas then shot it up. It leaned on the edge of the rim. Axel jumped up and pushed the ball through the hoop. The crowd cheered.

"That guy was right. Our team has a win." Zexion said smiling slightly and narrowing his eyes and raising his hand to hold his chin in a way it looked as if he was thinking.

* * *

The game ended on time with a last score of 79 to 56. They killed the other team. Zexion walked down the sidewalk past the main building heading to his dorm. The fall air cooling his warm breath that left his lips in a puff of white air. The moon shined brightly untouched by the night clouds. No stars shone in the sky still. There were too many campus lights on. Zexion sighed. That basketball game was one of the best games he'd seen while he was in collage. Zexion yawned slightly. He walked up the stairs and into the entrance room of his dorm building. Four people sat in the chairs reading and doing homework. Zexion ignored them and walked into the stair well area. He climbed the two flights and then into the hallway. He stopped at his room and took his ID card out of his pocket. He opened his door and walked in.

The door shut behind him and Zexion dropped his coat on the floor again. He kicked off his shoes while walking and collapsed on his bed. It was only 7:30 and he was drained of all energy. He closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't go to sleep like this. He had to get his cell out of his pocket, turn off the light, change into night clothes. He moaned and flipped over onto his back which cracked slightly. Zexion melted off his bed and stood up, his eyes half closed. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his cell and ID card and placed it on his nightstand. Zexion then, walked in his closet and took his day clothes off and changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and threw on a blue baggy short sleeves T-shirt. He walked out of his closet and into his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and quickly washed his face with warm water. He then clicked off his room light and wandered in the complete darkness. He was careful not to trip over his shoes this time and he tripped on the bed anyways. That was okay. He wanted to be on the bed anyways. He pulled the top blanket out and shuffled under the sheets that made a hissing noise as he got comfortable. His eyes shut instantly and he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Danni: After Story Comments:** Sorry for this chapter's shortness… -sigh- Twist eh? No not really. This was predicted before I even started… Or, who had no idea that they were on the team? Ha-ha Review and tell me your answers please! I need to know if I'm THAT predictable. (That or just plain review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Before Story Comments:**

**Danni:**

Woo! Chapter five already? That just shows you how much of a life I don't have away from the computer. Okay enough negative comments about my life, because you all don't care about that crap do you? Ha-ha.

**Courtney: **HA! I'M SAYING SOMETHING IN THIS CHAPTER! ...hmmmm what to say....OH! I GOT AN iPOD FOR MY B-DAY...bet you all wanted to know that *smirks*

CAMREAS, SPOTLIGHT, ROLL THE CLIP, ROLLING, SPEAK, and… READ! (Got to love my randomness)

! I don't own Kingdom Hearts !

* * *

Zexion pushed himself up into a sitting position his body cracking slightly from laying down for so long. He yawned and looked over at his alarm clock. The red letters read 9:30am. Zexion fell back down his head plopping on his pillows.

"Just… one… more… half…hour…" Zexion sighed and closed his dark blue eyes.

"Ten o'clock. That's all I ask for." Zexion moaned and threw the sheets over his head. He laid there for five minutes before realizing sleep was not going to happen. Zexion sighed and rolled over so his face was buried in his pillow. He let out a muffled sigh. He didn't feel like getting up. Zexion rolled over once more but the bed disappeared beneath him. He landed on the hard floor with a slam taking the sheets with him.

"Ow…" Zexion said in his twisted position on the floor. He rubbed his arm where he had fallen. A slight pain rose up his arm and into his shoulder. He found his was out of the mess of sheets and stood up.

"Great Sunday morning this has turned out to be…" Zexion said yawning and rubbing his eyes. He lazily and made his bed. It was lopsided but who cared? No body ever came to visit him anyways. He wasn't hungry so he decided to skip breakfast and just take a quick shower to wake himself up. He walked across the room and into his closet grabbing a pair of light blue jeans and a baggy red long sleeved shirt. He then walked into the bathroom and took his shower.

* * *

Steam bursted out of the room when Zexion opened the bathroom door. It danced gracefully to the ceiling and disappeared. Zexion was fully dressed with his hair blown dry. Zexion walked to his fridge and pulled out bottled water. He unscrewed the cap off and took a long drink of water. Zexion screwed the cap back on and scanned his room. He then remembered about his finished book.

"I could go to the library and return the book and check out a new one…" Zexion planned aloud. "Then, I could go get lunch…." Zexion narrowed his eyes and nodded. That's what he would do. Zexion rolled up his sleeve and checked out the time. 10:30. He nodded and slipped on a pair of beat up converse and put on his coat.

He grabbed his ID card and money left over from yesterday. He also grabbed his cell and shoved it in his left jean pocket. He nodded to himself and then walked out the door. He walked down the hall and down the stairwell passing a few students as he walked.

Zexion walked out the door and into the chilly air. The grass was dotted with white were rimmed and dotted with the frozen water as well. Zexion took a turn right from his building and down the sidewalk. He passed the student parking area and crossed the busy street. He continued up a large concrete stairs and into a large double doored building. He sighed as warmth twisted around his cold face.

The library was a large glossy wooden building with fancy glass tables and cushioned silver chairs. Computers dotted the back wall on the first floor. The first floor was the research section. It provided tables for studying and many book shelves filled with biographies, science research, and basically important information for classes. A librarian check-out desk was also here. The desk was to the right of the doorway. There were stairs in the middle of this room that led up to the second floor.

On the second floor were the fiction books. That was where Zexion spent most of his time. The floor had no computer but it had a few tables and comfy chairs. Stairs were placed in the middle of that floor as well. On the third floor was the DVD's and movies rental. They had documentaries to regular movies. Zexion only once had rented a movie but it was a documentary for his class. The last floor was another study area but this area had no books. It only had computers and tables with chairs to study on. There was a printer and a copy machine up on the floor as well. The walls were a glossy redwood and the floors were a light shade of gray.

Zexion placed his book on the librarian's desk and walked up the stairs to the second floor. He scanned the area for a genre he felt like reading.

"Action? Drama? Mystery? How about Adventure? Adventure sounds pretty good." Zexion said aloud to himself. He walked through the line of bookcases in the Adventure section. He walked through scanning titles and pulling out a few books that looked interesting. He read the back of a old looking book and flipped through its pages. It didn't look to interesting so Zexion placed it back where he found it. He sighed and continued to search.

* * *

In a half hour, Zexion had found two books. Each book was around 500 pages long and interesting sounding. Zexion walked over to the check-out table where an old woman was sitting with gray hair and a smile on her face.

"Good Morning Zexion." The librarian said cheerfully. Zexion only half smiled and placed his books on the desk.

"Ah. Good books you have there. Took me a good week to finish them though. You should enjoy them." She said.

"I hope." Zexion said quietly. She nodded and handed him the books.

"Ta ta!" She said waving. Zexion walked out of the building and was welcomed with a rush of cold air. He already missed the library's warmth. It was getting much much colder. So cold, he couldn't read outside even if he tried. Zexion sighed and walked to his building. He wanted to drop the books off in his dorm before he went to get food. Zexion hugged his books and walked on. Clouds covered the sky in a dark pattern. With this chill, there could be snow by Monday. Snow on December 1st.

Imagine that.

That'd be interesting. Zexion smiled at the thought. Finally, he reached his building and he walked right in. He warmed almost instantly. He walked up the cigarette smelling stairwell and into the hall. Using his ID card, he opened his door and walked in. He placed his books on the table he ate at and left for the lunch area.

* * *

Zexion rolled up his sleeve to check the time. The numbers read 11:55. It was five minutes early but he was hungry from not eating breakfast. He continued to walk down the sidewalk and past the main building. Turning left at the brick wall, he walked down the area and to the cafeteria. Grabbing the doors handles, Zexion opened the door and walked in. Smells of all sorts drifted in the air. Hamburgers, hot dogs, subs, salad dressings, Chinese food, and dessert smells flooded in Zexion's nose making his mouth water. Today, he felt like a salad.

He walked across the way and waited in a small line. When it was his turn, he ordered a medium garden salad with honey mustard dressing. When he got his order, he walked to the table he sat at yesterday. He ate in silence. It was beginning to seem like it was yesterday. The clock in the cafeteria read 12:00 now. Then, _they _came in. The redhead sat down first followed by the blond and the brunette. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx… Zexions head repeated. This time, Demyx sat down next to Zexion and Axel sat next to him while Roxas sat on the other side of the table.

"Great game yesterday guys. The crowd loved it and we are holding on to our winning streak." Axel said high fiving his group members.

"Yeah. Great passes, great baskets, great plays... Stop kicking me Axel." Roxas said smiling a little.

"Ha-ha. That game was also fun. I think it was my favorite so far." Demyx said with a big smile on his face closing his eyes in happiness.

"Ha-ha Demyx. It was the first game of the season. Remember?" Axel said punching his arm softly.

"Oh… Yeah… Then how about my favorite game so far?" Demyx said smiling and opening his ocean blue eyes again.

"That works." Roxas said laughing to himself.

Zexion wanted to tell them that they had a great game… but he couldn't find the guts to. Come on Zexion just say they had a great game… That's all. They aren't going to bite you… But… He couldn't… Yes… Yes he could… Zexion tightened his muscles and tapped the brunette on the shoulder wincing as he did so. Demyx turned around smiling.

"What's up?" He said in a cheerful voice. Zexion forced a small smile

"Great game yesterday. I just wanted… To congratulate you…. Well, All of you." The words spilled out before Zexion could speak.

"Ha-ha thanks." Demyx held up his hand. Zexion cocked his head to the side and starred into the brunettes ocean blue eyes… Those… extremely… blue… Zexion shook his head.

"High-five? Maybe? Or fist? You know… Right?" Demyx said in a confused tone.

"Oh." Zexion said giving him a high-five.

"Ha. Who are you anyways?" The red head asked him from the other side of Demyx.

"My name is Zexion." He said trying to keep his cool

"Nice to meet you. I see you're a fan of basketball? Well of course you are! Why else would you go to the game or watch it if you weren't." Demyx started off again. "Oops sorry that's so rude of me! My name is Demyx."

"Name's Axel! Got it Memorized?" Axel interrupted.

"Sure…?" Zexion said.

"That's Roxas." Axel said while clearly kicking the blond from under the table, making him jump a bit.

"Axel, I asked you before to stop kicking me." Roxas half heartedly laughed. Axel snickered.

"So, you like basketball?" Demyx asked again.

"Uhm. I only went to this one game to see what it was like. But don't get me wrong! Basketball is great and looks fun."

"He he its okay!" Demyx smiled. "It _is_ fun! It's the best sport in the world! I've played since I was 5." Demyx said holding up five fingers.

"Interesting." Zexion said. Chills danced up and down his spine even with the heat on he still felt cold. Zexion took a bite of salad.

"Friends?" Demyx cocked his head to one side bending his head down so it was level with Zexion's with a mouthful of salad.

"Mfph." Zexion said holding up a finger. He chocked the salad down and then said "Friends? … Sure… We can be friends." Zexion said hesitantly. Zexions heart beated fast. He had friends before but for some reason… this friendship seemed different. Demyx had asked so quickly. They didn't exactly know each other.

"Okay. Oh, I had a question. It seems like I've seen you around… what major are you in?"

"Marine Biology." Zexion said quieter.

"Really?! So am I! I knew I've seen you before!" Demyx smiled. "I'm in that class too. See Axel! I told you I knew him." Demyx said in triumph.

"That's interesting. Good memory Dem." Axel said.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some ice cream." Roxas said standing up.

"Wait up!" Axel said hopping out of his seat. Now Demyx and Zexion were alone at the table. To his surprise there wasn't an awkward silence.

"Did you get that report done?" Dem asked.

"Actually yes. I finished it yesterday before the game."

"Ha-ha I got it done on Friday. I wanted to make sure I got it done quickly. There's a practice tonight so I had to get it done really quickly."

"I see." Zexion said taking another bite of salad.

"So what cha doing today?" Demyx asked blinking his captivation ocean blue eyes.

Zexion got lost for a second then said, "Oh, well. Nothing really. I got two books from the library today and I'll probably start reading them tonight."

"Oh. Okay. Well, if you get bored with them you can call me at this number or stop by. My room is 96C hallway two." Demyx said taking out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Got a pen?" He asked.

"Oh. Um. Here." Zexion said taking out his cell. "I'll just program it here. Zexion pushed a few buttons and entered Demyx's name in his address book. "So your room 96C hallway two? That's funny. I'm 69C hallway one… Number?"

"Ha-ha that's interesting. Here." Demyx said holding out his hand for Zexion's phone. He handed it over and Demyx hit a bunch of buttons and then gave it back smiling. "There!" Just then, Axel and Roxas returned with ice cream in their hands.

"I still don't know how you eat that stuff in the middle of winter!" Axel said eyeing Roxas.

"Its good isn't it?" Roxas said.

"Yeah but it's insane. You're probably their best customers over there." Axel snickered.

"…" Roxas sighed. "Do you want some?" Roxas asked rolling his eyes.

"Please. And could I also have a taste of-" Axel was cut of by Roxas's arm stretching the ice cream up to his lips. Axel stole a small lick.  
"Mmm salty but sweet." He said smiling.

"Your welcome." Roxas said sitting back down in his usual spot followed by Axel who sat next to him this time.

"Welcome back guys." Demyx said.

"Thanks Dem." Axel replied. Zexion looked over at the clock. It said 12:30. He took another bite of salad.

"Oh fuck! We got to go... Sorry for my language..." Axel said standing up from his place.

"Really? Its okay." Demyx said.

"Yeah. I've me and Roxy have a class. Well, it was nice meeting you Zexy." Axel snickered. Demyx lifted his arm to his mouth and muffled his laughing.

"Nice meeting you too… But one request… Don't call me Zexy please."

"No problem Zexy." Axel said before he rested his arm on Roxas's head.

"Ack! My hair!" Roxas said trying to lift Axel's arm off his spiked head but Axel was be strong and not let his arm be removed. He finally gave up and they walked away.

"Interesting." Zexion said under his breath.

"Those two can make you laugh. Hehe. Although he doesn't act it, Roxas truly loves him." Demyx laughed to himself a bit. "Also, mind Axel. He gets nicknames for almost everyone and don't worry, Zexy is kinda funny." Demyx said smiling.

"Interesting. He seems quite the character." Zexion but was almost interrupted by the beeping of his watch.

"Oh. I'm sorry Demyx. I have to go."

"Where's the fire? I thought you didn't have anything to do?"

"Well. As I said, I wanted to start reading. I also need to e-mail the report to the professor." Zexion said.

"Oh… Lemme come at least. You may have something to do but I sure don't." Demyx said standing up from the table.

"If you're sure…" Zexion said wide eyed.

"Its no problem!" Demyx smiled.

"Okay." Zexion said starting off. Demyx followed and kept up at his side. For the first time ever… Zexion… Had… A true… Friend. He smiled and walked into the cold not feeling its chill for the first time.

* * *

**Danni: After Story Comments:** Heeeheehee!!! Awww. This chapter was fun to type. FINALLY DIALOGE! Been waiting for that. Now these chapters won't look so close together. Heh. Sorry for blinding you. Didn't mean to do that. AH OMG ITS SO LONG! Hahaha. While Zexion doesn't feel the cold, I sure do! I'mma get some hot chocolate with marshmallows now and relax. Review Please!!~

**Courtney:** REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! *looks at Danni's last sentence* ....right


	6. Chapter 6

**Danni: Before Story Comments:** Heheh I'm nice and warm now. I finished my hot chocolate and just had a bowl of Ice cream. Why? Because I'm weird like Roxas. Imma start typing now because if I don't, Courtney will most likely shoot me…

Kingdom Hearts isn't mine!

* * *

"…So that's why I wanted to study Marine Biology." Demyx finished, sighing after explaining.

"That's interesting Demyx." Zexion smiled. "See I took it because I find the whole thing fascinating."

"Yeah. It's like… A whole different world underwater… Hehe."

"Mmm." The cold was finally taking its toll on Zexion. His nose and cheeks burned with the chilly sting of air. He swore that he should start wearing a hat and gloves from now on. Zexion looked over too see what Demyx was wearing. A thick black windbreaker jacket with the hood pulled over his brown hair. Then he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a pair of black converse. He also had on a pair of leather gloves.

"Geez. I don't know how you can stand being out here with just a coat on!" Demyx said looking at Zexion.

"Yeah. I'm used to it. I read out here."  
"You're the one on the brick wall all the time aren't you?" Demyx asked.

"Mhm. It's a lot quieter then the library." Zexion said.

"Ha-ha. I play out here in the summer with Axel and Roxas. When I say that, I mean play our instruments."

"Band?" Zexion cocked his head and starred into Demyx's ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah. Axel plays drums. Roxas sings. And I play the sitar."

"Ooo. I see. Sitar? That's interesting. Most bands use a guitar."

"See, it has such a pretty sound when you play it that way. Then, you can also make it play some pretty sweet rock." Demyx smiled.

"Interesting." Zexion said walking up the stairs to his building with Demyx trailing at his side. Zexion grabbed the door handle and opened held the door open.

"Thanks." Demyx smile grew.

"Welcome." Zexion said walking into the smoky smelling stairwell. They climbed up two flights and finally reached the door to Zexion's hallway.

"See that the door I use to get to my room." Demyx said pointing over to the door across the hall. So that's what that door led to.

"Ah. Okay." Zexion nodded and walked down the hallway. Zexion stopped at his door and said, "This is it…" Zexion reached into his pocket and pulled out his ID card. He let the scanner read the code and the door clicked. Zexion pushed in and the door opened. Oh crap. His room was a mess… Zexion winced as he saw the bed messed up in an atrocious way.

"Wow. Your room is so clean looking. Theres actually room to walk!" Demyx laughed walking past him and taking a seat on Zexion's couch. Clean? There were shoes in the middle of the floor, Water bottles lining the counters, chairs pulled out from under the tables. A mess…

"Sorry to break your bubble but this is kind of a mess for me…" Zexion sighed.

"You should see my room. It's a heck of a lot messier. Ha-ha. Besides, it's fine. You weren't exactly expecting a guest… Unless your physic or something. Your not physic are you?"

"Um… I don't think so…" Zexion said.

"Whoa. Your room has a pretty sweet view to it." Demyx said turning his head to the window.

"Yeah. That's the best part of this room."

"Oh. Oops. Sorry to be rude again! I only said I'd walk home with you not to come in and chat. You wanted to read. I'm sorry." Demyx said standing up.

"Don't worry about it Demyx. You can stay here for a while. I don't need to start reading now. I've got 3 weeks." Zexion said.

"You're sure?" Demyx asked.

"Of course." Zexion said. Demyx smiled and sat back down on the couch.

"What books you reading anyhow?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Here." Zexion said walking over to his table to get the books. He then handed them to Demyx.

"Oh. Haven't read those. They look… Interesting."

"Yeah. It seems I've read every book in the libaray."

"Wow. That's cool." Demyx said.

"Oh, hold on before I forget I wanna e-mail this report." Zexion said walking over to his laptop and starting it up.

"No Problem." Demyx smiled. "Do you have the time by any chance? As I said, I have practice tonight and I need to get ready."

"Oh yeah its hold on." Zexion rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch. "2:00."

"Ah. Practice is at five thirty… By any chance… Do you want to come? I mean, if you don't feel like reading tonight that is. And you don't have to. I mean. If you don't want to." Demyx asked nervously.

"Um..." Zexion started.

"You can say no. I'm alright with that. I mean I understand. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out for a while." Demyx blurted out.

"Sure. Demyx, I'd love to see your basketball practice. What time does it end?" Zexion asked with a small smile.

"Ha-ha Just to 7:00. Not too late. Don't worry you'd be among friends." Demyx grinned.

"Are you sure you want me to go? And am I even allowed to?" Zexion asked.

"Of course! You're a friend now! And yep you're allowed. Hehe. I'm going to go and get ready now. You know where it is right?"

"Course." Zexion nodded.

"Don't worry. If you don't show up, I understand one hundred percent. It's cool." Demyx said smiling.

"I'll try Demyx." Zexion said while typing away at his laptop.

"Hope to see you there!" Demyx said standing up and opening the door to Zexion's dorm. The door closed with a thud. Zexion gave a sigh. Then he smiled.

"Do I actually have plans with a friend?" He asked himself. He was shocked. At 12:00 noon, he was asked to be friends with a guy he knew for two minutes. Then in another half hour he invited him to a practice. For the first time, he actually had plans with a friend. Just a friend. Zexion looked over at his laptop and hit send. When he heard a ping, he shut the laptop and smiled. This should be interesting…

* * *

Zexion paused. He was standing before the giant gym stadium with his right arm extended almost touching the cold hard metal handle to the gym. Nervousness pulsed inside him. Was he even allowed to be here if he wasn't a basketball player? He sighed and a rush of white air appeared in front of his face.

Closing his eyes, he gripped the handle and opened the door. He walked in to find it completely empty. The only sound heard was the clear bouncing of a few basketballs on the hard shiny floors. Zexion finally caught site of the hardwood floors along with five other people.

"Hey Zexy!" Demyx called out.

"Hello Demyx, Axel, Roxas." Zexion said a little strange about his new 'nickname' that he truly didn't like.

"Come on down here and find a seat." Demyx said ignoring his group and pointing to an empty seat on the sidelines of the court. Zexion slowly walked down the multiple stairs and finally taking a seat in the tannish grayish fold up chair.

He watched the small five member group talk for a while not understanding any of it. Finally, the group came over to introduce themselves.

"Guys, this is my friend Zexion. Most of you already met him already today though." Demyx said cheerfully.

The small group was filled with "Hey's" And "What's up's?"

"Zexion, these are my teammates, Of course you already know Axel and Roxas, but this, is Sora." Demyx said pointing to a averaged height dark brown haired guy with dark blue eyes. The one named Sora nodded.

"And this is Riku." Demyx said tilting his head backwards to show a silver haired guy with turquoise eyes.

"Is this the whole team?" Zexion asked curiously

"Nah. There are more but they just decided not to show up tonight. They have 'plans.'" Axel said taking a three point shot for the basket which went in with a swish and was caught by Sora and passed to Riku.

"Their too good for us." Riku said rolling his eyes.

"Bastards." Roxas agreed passing the ball to Axel who made a quick layup.

"Hey I'm curious… Zexion, C'mere." Demyx said. Zexion cocked his head to the side and stood up and walked over to Demyx. Demyx handed him the basketball.

"Are you serious?" Zexion asked his eye twitching.

"C'mon! Just try." Demyx smiled.

He was joking right? He was going to make a fool of himself if he missed. He felt five pairs of eyes set on him. Zexion shivered.

"Just give it a shot. No pressure." Sora finally spoke for the first time.

Zexion thought for a moment and sighed. They wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't. Zexion threw the ball up like he had seen all basket ball players do and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw the orange ball bounce off the rim and fall into Roxas's hands.

"Good try." Demyx said ginning. Wait. Where was the laughing? Zexion looked around. Nobody was laughing. That was surprising.

"Maybe if you take off your coat it'd be easier to shoot?" Demyx suggested.

"Uhm. Sure?" Zexion said taking off his coat and tossing it over to the chair he was previously sitting on. Roxas made a bounce pass to Zexion who surprised himself by catching it. He did the same as before, chucking the ball up into the air aiming for the basket.

Once again, it missed landing in Riku's hands this time. Zexion sighed.

"Ha-ha. It's okay Zexion. The sport isn't easy." Demyx smiled warmly. "One more?" He asked.

"Once more." Zexion said. Riku bounced passed this time and Zexion caught it again. Like before, he threw the orange ball in the air but this time, it didn't make the sound of it missing. Instead it went in.

"Third times, the charm." Axel nodded.

"Nice one." Sora said.

"It's all just aiming." Roxas actually smiled. Zexion sighed happily. He felt warm inside and he went to go sit down. Too much excitement for one day. He closed his eyes and still couldn't believe he made. All the time his dark blue eyes were closed, he felt the ocean blue eyes on him. Zexion opened his eyes to see the brunette standing in front of him smiling the warm smile.

"Good job. I knew you could do it." Demyx said.

"Thanks." He said feeling warmth spread through his body. Then, Demyx returned to his other friends to practice. Zexion actually enjoyed seeing them pass and shoot for a basket. His heart pounded with excitement. This was truly different for Zexion. They were all very good at the sport. Better then most teams he had seen.

No wonder why they were the best.

* * *

"See? Wasn't it worth coming? You scored a basket, met a couple new people, and plain had fun." Demyx smiled while climbing up the stairs of the smoky smelling stairwell with Zexion on the way back to their dorms.

"Yeah. It was fun. Thank you for inviting me." Zexion nodded.

"Your welcome! Hehe. This was one of the best practices yet!" Demyx smiled. Then they reached the second floor.

"Well, I had fun. Once again, thank you." Zexion said.

"Hehe. You're very welcome!" Demyx said almost jumping in the air. "To tell you the truth, I didn't think you'd come."

"Well, here I am. I didn't think it would be as fun as it really was."

"Haha. Glad you came then?" Demyx smiled warmly.

"Very. Good night Demyx." Zexion said forcing a small half smile.

"Hehehe. Night Zexy!" Demyx said cheerful as ever and disappearing behind the door across the room. Zexion nodded and walked through his door and into the hall.

He stopped at his door and opened it with his ID card. He walked straight in and plopped down on his bed. His alarm clock read 7:10pm. He had class tomorrow. He sighed and kicked off his shoes. They landed with a soft thud in front of his TV. He could still… Zexion shook his head.

"Stop." He said aloud. He slammed his eyes shut and got up walking into his closet to change and get ready for bed. He may as well go to bed early. He slipped his nightclothes on and brushed his teeth. He layed down in his bed and sighed.

Just as he was about to click off his small lamp on his nightstand, his phone vibrated for the first time in a long time. Zexion picked it up and flipped it open. A new text message alert popped in front of the screen. Zexion opened the message. It was from Demyx.

"Thanks again. I figured you had texting so I texted you. Great right?" Zexion decoded. He did in fact have texting and he practiced texting notes to himself every so often. He was pretty fast at texting so he typed back

"No Problem. And yes I do have texting." Zexion sighed and closed his eyes. His phone gave a little ping and Zexion opened the message he had received.

"Okay that's good. I'll leave you alone so you can sleep. Haha Bye!" The message read. Zexion responded with only a thank you and then he turned his phone off. He clicked the switch off and for the first time in a while, Zexion felt good about his day and he was happy about it. There was just one problem that he wasn't exactly sure about yet…

* * *

**Danni: After Story Comments:** WOOO! That was ALSO fun to type! Hope you liked my somewhat of a cliffy. Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Danni: Before Story Comments:** Teehee! Did you all like my somewhat cliffy? That's good. Cause Courtney burned them. Sigh. This chapter will be used to honor the fallen cliffhangers that Courtney savagely murdered. I thank you for being here to support the passed away. They will appreciate your coming. I am also very glad you came. Ha-ha! cough

Kingdom Hearts isn't mine!

* * *

The room was silent. A small beam of yellow sunlight casted in by the window that was covered by a blue veil of curtain. The room was warm with the heat turned on medium. Then, the silence was broken.

A loud beep was heard and repeated. Zexion moved his arm and slammed it on his alarm clock hitting the right button. It went silent. Zexion sighed.

In just another five minutes, his alarm would be at it again. He would have to get up sometime. He rolled over and tried to fall asleep again. Once again, it didn't come. Zexion knew that he had class today and that he needed to get ready. He just couldn't find energy to get up.

The minutes went by very fast and in no time, the horrid beeping went off again. This time, Zexion actually sat up and stretched after turning the annoying noise off. He looked at the cursed alarm clock in disgust. It read 9:30am.

"Class starts at 11:00. I have plenty of time." Zexion mumbled getting off his bed and walking into his closet to get clothes for the day and then take a quick shower. He managed to pull a brown sweatshirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. He nodded and walked onto the cold tiled bathroom. He turned the knob in the shower on and walked in the warm watery space.

* * *

Zexion emerged out of the warm shower at 10:00 with his silver-ish blue-ish hair dry and in its usual style over half of his face. He sighed and walked over to his cell phone to turn it on again. The phone said that nothing new had happened while he was sleeping.

No texts, no calls. Normal. Was… Yesterday just a dream? Zexion worriedly went to his inbox. There they were. The two messages from yesterday. It wasn't a dream. He sighed and read them over.

He smiled and put his phone in his pocket. Then he went into his kitchen area to get something to eat. He looked in the fridge and the cabinets only to find the usual Cereal, toast, and bagels. While shuffling in his fridge, he found a carton of eggs.

"Scrambled eggs it is." Zexion said. He rarely cooked eggs for breakfast. He didn't mind eggs he just never felt like cooking at that hour of the day.

Zexion brought out a frying pan and cooking oil along with a bowl and a fork. He cracked two eggs in a bowl and stirred it with the fork. He sprayed the bottom of the pan with cooking oil and turned the stove on. He poured the beated eggs in the pan and waited. The process took a quick five minutes and in no time was sitting at the table enjoying his golden eggs that he had successfully cooked.

When he finished, he placed the plate in the sink. He would wash it later.

Now he had forty minutes to kill. He walked around wondering what to do when he spotted his shoulder pack in a hopeless mess on the floor. He could arrange it for class… Zexion walked over to the small corner and got on his knees. He straightened his books already inside and carefully put his black laptop in. He then added one of the library books he got yesterday. All set.

He cleaned out papers that he didn't need and threw them in a small recycling bin under his computer desk. He sighed. That was something he didn't need to worry about later on. Just then, his phone beeped. Zexion reached in the depths of the pocket and pulled his cell out.

One new message from Demyx. He opened it and read it to himself.

"Hey Zexy. Sorry if I woke you up. I'm bored and decided to text you." He decoded.

"Hello Demyx. It's okay. You didn't wake me. I woke up about an hour ago. I'm just getting ready for class." Zexion sent back. In a couple seconds, his phone pinged again.

"Oh I did that already. I took a quick shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and did everything there is to do. Hehe I got up at 7:00 this morning." The new text read.

"Aren't you tired? I rarely get up at 7:00. That's bizaar for me." Zexion texted.

"Nah. Not exactly. I usually get up at this time anyways. Weekend or Weekday it really doesn't matter. Ha-ha you're just like Roxas. He never gets up earlier then 7:30."

"Ah. That's interesting."

"Yep. Hey do you want to walk to class together?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be in the stairwell at 10:45. That'll give us enough time to get to class."

"I'll meet you there." Zexion wrote and it ended the chain of texts. He nodded to himself. He still had time to kill.

Zexion sighed and walked over to his bed to properly set it straight. He made his bed neatly in case he had another short visit. He also picked up the stray water bottles crowding his counter space. He threw them in the recycling bin in the cabinet under his sink. He also picked up his shoes and made sure his room was somewhat clean. He fell on couch with a slight sigh.

It was only 10:30. Fifteen more minutes. He could make it. Zexion moaned and flipped over on his back and stared at the white ceiling.

"Oh come on Zexion. You can do better things then study your ceiling." He mumbled to himself. Zexion shook his head and got up. He walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He didn't want to forget that. When he was done, he went over to his counter and grabbed a piece of gum. He now, had absolutely nothing to do… except…

Zexion shuffled over to the sink and quickly washed the dish that he had used this morning. Now, he had nothing to do completely. Lovely. Zexion rolled up his sweatshirt sleeve and checked the time 10:40. Five minutes. Zexion nodded and got on his coat. Rummaging through his closet, he found a pair of gloves. That would do.

He grabbed his ID card along with his shoulder pack and disappeared out of his room happily. He walked down the hall and into the disgusting smelling stairwell and leaned against the back wall. In no time at all, Demyx walked out of his hallway door with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hey Zexy!" He said happily

"Hi Demyx." Zexion nodded.

"We'd better head off now. If we want to make it to class in time." Demyx smiled.

"Very true." Zexion said walking down the stairs.

"So what else you planning to do today?" Demyx asked curiously

"Not much really. It depends if the professor gives us any work."

"Yeah same here. Do you think he'll assign anything though?"

"It's very possible. But because of that report that he made us do over the week, I don't think he'd assign another long one like that." Zexion said.

"Ah. I can't wait till Christmas Break. No school. Just relaxing." Demyx said with a peaceful sigh while walking out the entrance door.

"Yeah. Christmas Break is nice. Unless you're given a report that is. Oh and I cannot forget, if your bored it's not too fun."

"Very true. But you can hang out with friends." Demyx said smiling elbowing Zexion making him almost lose his balance. "Whoops. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to elbow you that hard." Demyx said wincing.

"It's okay Demyx. I didn't fall did I?" Zexion asked.

"Nope!" Demyx smiled cheerfully. Zexion forced a small smile. He was starting to feel the same feeling last night. His legs were wobbly and he couldn't think straight for a long period of time. What the Hell was happening to him! Never… had it happened. Before. Zexion shook the thought away. Zexion then felt captivating ocean blue eyes on him. He looked up and into the eye's owner.

"Are you okay Zexy? You seem a little off balance today." Demyx asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'm okay Demyx. It's a Monday." Zexion said forcing a smile. Demyx nodded and warmly smiled. "If you're sure." Zexion looked up at the sky. Clouds were thick and the air was cold. If it rained, it would be snow. He shook his head.

"Here's a random question for you to answer." Zexion started. "How are you always smiling?"

"Hehe. I'm always so happy! I mean, sure its cold and the clouds are covering the sun but isn't it a nice day other then those two little flaws? How are you always frowning and never laugh?" Demyx replied

"I see. I guess it is a nice day. I'm not always frowning. I can smile. And I don't laugh unless…" Zexion paused. He didn't know when the last time he laughed was."

"See? You need to loosen up a bit." Demyx said smiling running up ahead of him causing Zexion to stop in front of him. Demyx took his gloved hands and pushed the sides of his lips up to a smiling position. Zexion heart pounded and eyes widened.

"That's better!" Demyx giggled. When Demyx let go, Zexion was actually smiling for real. It wasn't just a fake smile he put on. It was real. They continued walking.

"I guess I should loosen up a little." Zexion said.

"You think?" Demyx asked with a hint of sarcasium.

"Yeah. And to tell you the truth, I don't know when the last time I laughed was." Zexion admitted

"Wow. That's horrible!" Demyx gasped staring at him.

"Yeah it is. I don't have…. Many friends. Except for you." Zexion nodded looking to his side.

"Oh. I feel kind of… honored now to be your friend Zexy. Ha-ha Thank you!" Demyx smiled.

"I'm honored to just have a friend. Thanks." Zexion opened up.

Demyx spread his arms out wide and hugged him. Wait… What? Zexion was being hugged? He hasn't been hugged in so long. The warm embrace of two friends. The feeling was different. The strangest thing was, Zexion hugged back. It was a minor friendly hug between them but Zexion was experiencing a brand new emotion that he had never felt before. But as the seconds passed, them emotion became stronger.

Wanting.

The warm embraced ended with Demyx smiling cheerfully as the two friends walked into the building.

* * *

**Danni: After Story Comments:** Awwwww!!! So much fun to write again! Sorry for the long and boring intro. Hehe They hugged! Keep watch out for –insert holy music here- CHAPTER EIGHT!


	8. Chapter 8

**Danni: Before Story Comments: **Ha-ha I'M BACK AFTER BEING GONE FOR A WHILE! YAY! Ha-ha. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews. I enjoy hearing feed back from you guys. . Thanks a lot. :) Nope I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And now without further ado,

CHAPTER EIGHT!

* * *

The class building was made of white brick. The floor was a cheap tile that was off white and had random blotches of tan. The building was two stories high with classrooms on each floor. The one that Demyx and Zexion were headed to was on the first floor. The two friends made their way in-between the two staircases leading up to the second floor and turned into the left hallway. Demyx was talking about what he though they would learn today. Zexion could barley concentrate on the words that trailed out of Demyx's mouth. The emotion that Zexion had experienced during the hug had overpowered him. No matter how hard he tried the feeling of wanting never left him.

"What do you think we're going to learn in class today?" Demyx asked curious.

"I'm not sure Demyx." Zexion said slowly trying to remember how to talk. Demyx nodded and turned to his right into a class room. The room was full of posters on the marine environment. Model's aligned the back wall counter and black topped tables with two seats behind them appeared in five neat rows facing the chalkboard in the front of the class behind the teachers' desk. Zexion found a seat and Demyx sat down next to him. Zexion lifted the pack he was carrying from his shoulder and set it down beside the table.

"Ooo We are early by five minutes." Demyx smiled.

"Better early then late." Zexion said feeling a strange pain in his stomach.

"Hey are you okay? Ever since we got into the building you've been acting different." Demyx cocked his head to the side.

"Oh. I'm sorry Demyx. I didn't get much sleep last night and it's a Monday…"

"Ah. Okay. I understand now." Demyx said warmly

"Yeah. Maybe I'll feel better after class today." Zexion forced a smiled and looked into Demyx's captivation ocean blue eyes.

"Ha-ha. Let's hope." Demyx said cheerfully again.

People started to fill into the class room rapidly as the minute and on the clock almost hit the last bar. When the clock read exactly 11:00 a person with gray hair with glass perched on his nose came into the room and shut the door.

"Take your seats class so I can begin today's lecture." The professor said. Everyone found a seat and sat down. The professor started his teaching but Zexion, for the first time in his life, didn't absorb all that the professor gave him.

* * *

"Ha-ha I thought that I would never get out of there!" Demyx gave a sigh of relief while walking out of the classroom.

"Yeah. It did seem longer the usual." Zexion nodded his focus starting to come back little by little.

"Hehe I can see your feeling better. That's good Zexy." Demyx smiled.

"Mhm."

"You in for lunch today?" Demyx cocked his head to the side.

"Mmmm… Oh, huh?" Zexion asked.

"Do you want to have lunch with Axel, Roxas, and I?" Demyx explained.

"Um. Sure. If you don't mind." Zexion nodded.

"Okay! I'll text them now." Demyx said pulling out his phone from his coat pocket. He pressed a few buttons and then shoved the blue phone into his pocket.

"All set." Demyx smiled "We should head over now."

"Ah. Alright." Zexion said following Demyx lead to the cafeteria.

"Yeah. They have a class after lunch on certain days. Sorry if it's a little early."

"Demyx… Its 12:30" Zexion forced a smile.

"Really?" Demyx asked grabbing Zexion's arm and rolling up his sleeve to check the time. Zexion stumbled backwards, his heart beating fast. The feeling in his stomach grew a little more.

"Little warning next time please." Zexion coughed after inhaling freezing cold air.

"Oops. I'm sorry!" Demyx said his voice not so cheerful.

"Nah i-it's okay." Zexion said rolling down his sleeve again.

"Okay. I'm sorry again." Demyx said smiling now.

"Don't worry about it Demyx. I'm okay." Zexion gave a warm smile.

Zexion and Demyx walked into the large cafeteria welcomed by the warm air.

"That's better its nice and warm in here." Demyx said taking of one of his gloves.

"Yeah." Zexion said following him over to one of the tables. Demyx sat down.

"Let's wait for the slow pokes." Demyx said.

"I'm okay with that."

"Hehe My prediction was right!" Demyx said randomly

"Huh?" Zexion cocked his head to the side.

"The professor didn't give us any long term reports. That's a good thing!"

"In some ways yes. But, this just means that there's a better chance getting one for the long vacation coming up." Zexion said using logic.

"He wouldn't do that would he?" Demyx asked his voice sounding worried.

"Knowing him. Possibly. Granted, it wouldn't be reasonable if he gave us a report over the vacation. The holiday's are for relaxing and spending time with friends." Zexion nodded.

"True. I hope he has a heart." Demyx giggled.

"Yeah. I don't think he will though. He'd have to be pretty heartless to give us a report."

"Yup. Oh, here they are." Demyx said standing up and running over to his friends.

"What took you guys so long!" Demyx asked.

"Ahaha. Funny story really." Axel said with a mischievous grin on his face. Roxas was looking a little out of it.

"We are sitting over here." Demyx said pointing to the table Zexion was sitting at."

"Okay." Axel said walking over to the table with Roxas at his heels. He sat down and sighed. Demyx returned to his seat next to Zexion.

"Hey Zexy." Axel said.

"Axel." Zexion nodded. "Hey I'll be back. I'm a little hungry." Zexion said standing up. "Does anyone want me to get them anything?" Zexion asked.

"Sea-salt ice cream please." Roxas said quietly his head falling to the table's surface.

"Poor Roxy. A little out of it?" Axel said twisting one of Roxas's spikes in between his fingers.

"It's your fault." Roxas said lifting his head a little. Axel snickered.

"Nothing for me." Axel said.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked.

"Oh. I'll come with you and get something." Demyx said standing up.

"Okay." Zexion said walking over to one of the food stands to get a simple fruit salad. Demyx followed.

"Fruit salad?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah."

"Ha-ha. You need to lighten up a little. I'll be right back. I'll get Roxas's Ice cream." Demyx said walking over the desert food stand. Zexion ordered his food and sat down at the table again. Demyx came shortly after somehow managing to carry three blue sticks of sea salt ice cream.

"Here you go Roxas." Demyx said holding out the ice cream. Roxas lifted his head up fully and took the ice cream nodding his thank you.

"Zexion try it." Demyx said holding out the ice cream. Was he serious?

"Um. Okay." Zexion said taking the ice cream from his hands examining its blue color.

"It's really good." Demyx said taking a lick of the one he bought for himself. Zexion could smell its salty and sugary taste. He brought the ice cream to his lips and took a small like. It was very salty tasting but it quickly turned sweet.

"It's very salty. But it's also very sweet." Zexion said. "It's okay." Zexion said taking another lick.

"See?" Demyx giggled. Roxas had already pretty much finished his ice cream. He was looking a little better then before.

"Thank you Demyx for the ice cream." Roxas said forcing a smile.

"Oh yes. Thanks." Zexion said afterwards.

"You're both welcome." Demyx smiled with the sea salt ice cream in his mouth.

"Thanks a lot guys. Just looking at that ice cream makes me hungry." Axel sighed. Demyx giggled.

"Sorry you didn't ask for any. Remember?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah I know I know." Axel replied. "Doesn't mean it doesn't look good."

"Very true." Demyx nodded.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?" Demyx cocked his head to the side as him and Zexion were walking out of the cafeteria building.

"Nothing really. I may read a couple chapters in my library books maybe watch a little TV, surf the internet. Really, not much…"

"Sounds extremely fun." Demyx smiled sarcastically.

"Mmm. What about you?" Zexion asked

"Surf the internet, maybe watch TV, rent a movie possibly, hang out at the basketball court with a few friends, text a few people… Not sure." Demyx sighed.

"Well, your plans sound much better then mine." Zexion forced a small smile.

"Ha-ha. Thanks." Demyx smiled walking through the door to the dorm entrance room. "Well… Do you want to come over to hang out or something? Maybe rent a movie from the library? Order pizza or something?"

"Demyx, I'd love to but there's class tomorrow." Zexion sighed.

"I know. We don't have to stay up till 12:00 to watch a movie. Ha-ha."

"Very true. What type of movie?" Zexion asked curiously while walking up the stairs.

"Hmm… Well I hate horror movies… Scary stuff right there. Action is okay. Adventure is cool. Mystery? Not sure. I'll find a movie."

"Ah. Okay. Sure Demyx. What time?"

"Hm… Is 10:00 too late for a class night?" Demyx asked.

"That's the time I usually go to sleep. So yeah its fine." Zexion said.

"Okay. Then I'd say… About…. 6:30 then." Demyx smiled.

"I can probably make that." Zexion nodded.

"Okay. Don't worry about eating dinner. I'll order a pizza."

"Alrighty. I'll meet you there at 6:30 then."

"Kay. Bye bye for now!" Demyx said waving and almost hopping up and down while walking through the door to his hallways.

"Bye." Zexion said walking through his door and into the hallway. He stopped at his door and used his ID to open it. When he was inside, he placed his shoulder pack in the corner and sighed. Tonight would be interesting.

* * *

**Danni: After Story Comments: **Hehe Sorry it took so long. I had a Science report due and sorry to say, that grade was more important the writing this. Please don't throw rocks at me now! -hides-


	9. Chapter 9

**Danni: Before Story Comments:** Hehe. It snowed a lot yesterday (from writing this chapter) and it's really pretty. It reminds me of this fan fiction immensely because it takes place in December. I also remember how frustrated I was getting because Christmas is in a week and it still hadn't snowed an inch. It hailed. When it hails, that means that Axel blew Vexen up again and little tiny ice cubes fall from the sky because of it. Teehee! Ignore my completely random mind. Ha-ha. Okay I'll stop talking now so you can all read. Please Review! It's appreciated.

Nope. Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. Once again.

Enjoy! ~

* * *

Zexion quietly walked down the narrow hallway. He was carrying only his cell phone and his ID card in his dark colored denim jeans. His heart was beating at a faster pace the normal. Just the thought of spending time with Demyx made his head feel a little light headed.

"Stop." Zexion whispered to himself while pausing in the middle of the hallway and squeezing his eyes shut. He liked Demyx as a _friend_ nothing more nothing less.

"If that's true, then why am I having these thoughts? Why can't I get his face out of my mind?" He asked himself in a hushed tone. "What is going on?" Zexion screwed his eyes shut tighter.

"Snap out of it Zexion." He shook his head and opened his eyes which hurt from squeezing them too tightly. He took a deep breath of warm air and continued down the hallway and through the door to the smoky smelling stairwell.

His heart skipped a beat as he walked through the identical door on the other side of the stairwell. The hallway that he was now in was almost the same as the one Zexion was used to. The numbers were different though.

He scanned the doors for the number marked 96C. Finally, it appeared at the end of the long hallway. The room leaked out hard rock music. He sighed nervously. Just knock. It's no big deal. It's just Demyx. Come on Zexion.

He raised his hand and gently placed it on the door in a fist position. He softly gave two quick knocks on the hard door.

"Hold on!" A familiar voice called from inside. The music stopped in a quick instant and the door knob turned to the down position. The door opened reveling Demyx with a wide grin on his face.

"Sorry about that. Come in!" Demyx smiled happily. Zexion nodded and stepped into the room.

It was a lighter shade of blue then his room but the set up was almost the same. The closet was next to the door along with a bathroom. The kitchen was on the left wall in the same layout as Zexion's dorm.

The only real different was the TV placement. Instead of in front of the bed, it was in front of a glass coffee table with a few black and silver remotes on it and a small two seater couch.

In the place of the TV was a large blue instrument. It was taller then Zexion himself and it looked like a guitar with only three strings. That was probably his sitar that Demyx had told him about one time.

"I thought you said your room was messier then mine the last time you came over." Zexion said.

"Hehe. I cleaned it. Finally. I had plans to do that today anyways. It won't stay that way for long let me tell you that." Demyx laughed a bit.

"Okay so I ordered pizza and it should be here any minute. I also got a movie." Demyx said running over to his counter to grab a black case. "I hope this is okay. I always wanted to see this; I just never got around to renting it."

Zexion studied the cover. "It looks like a good movie. Of course its fine." Zexion forced a smile.

"Ha-ha okay! That's good." Demyx smiled. Just then a quick knock on the door sounded.

"Pizza." The voice from outside said. Demyx whipped his head around and walked over to the door and opened it. He paid and took the pizza from the delivery guy's hands.

"Thank you." Demyx said shutting the door and carrying the box pizza in.

"Pizza's here." Demyx smiled the warm smile that made Zexion feel light headed.

"I can see that." Zexion nodded.

"Speaking of which, I don't see how you see anything." Demyx said putting the pizza on a long wooden table like Zexion's.

"Huh?" Zexion asked confused while Demyx walked over and stood in front of him.

"As I said, I don't see how you see with your eyes covered like that." Demyx said reaching up to Zexion's hair carefully. He gently brushed the curtain of hair over to the side of Zexion's head, not leaving a strand behind, his skin brushing his slightly. Zexion heart skipped and seemed to stop right there.

"That's better!" Demyx said giggling cutely. Demyx dropped his hand from holding his hair to the side. Zexion felt dizzy.

"But your right, you look much better with your hair covering half your face. I like it." Demyx smiled.

"Th-thanks." Zexion said weakly still recovering. Friends remember? Friends! Zexion's head screamed out to him. He couldn't hold back his true thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to cover them up. They were standing close and Zexion just wanted to grab the brunettes face and… He stopped. Cut it out! Zexion cursed himself. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. He spelled throughout his head.

"Zeeexxxxyyy? Hello? Back down to earth? Zexxiiiooooonnnn?" Demyx said waving a hand in front of his face. Zexion shook his head.

"Sorry about that… There's just a little bit on my mind." Zexion said while Demyx walked over to the table to grab a piece of pizza and then sit down on the couch.

"Care to explain what?" Demyx asked curiously.

"It's not important." Zexion said. Yes it is. It truly was. He didn't want to hold back his feelings like this. He didn't like lying.

"Okay." Demyx nodded. Zexion walked over and grabbed a slice of pizza. It smelled cheesy and delicious. He took a small bite.

"I can't remember the last time I had pizza." Zexion said taking another bite.

"Oh wow… I eat pizza like once a week. I love it." Demyx said taking a bite to almost finish his piece.

"Mmm. I remember. I used to eat it all the time when I was younger…" Zexion said.

"Yeah. Pizza seemed like a big thing back then." Demyx said studying the golden brown crust of the piece he had in his hands.

Zexion finished his piece and grabbed another along with one for Demyx. Then he walked over to the couch to sit beside the brunette. Zexion handed Demyx the slice he had gotten for him.

"Thanks." Demyx said smiling and taking a bite. "Oh did you want anything to drink?" Demyx asked sitting up a little to look into Zexion's eyes.

"Sure. I'll take what ever you give me." Zexion said forcing a small smile.

"Hot Chocolate it is." Demyx said with a smile getting up from his seat. He grabbed a pot a filled it with water. Then he turned the stove on and put the pot down on the hot surface. He then reached into his cabinet and brought down two packs of hot coco.

"We're in luck! There are mini marshmallows!" Demyx giggled bringing down a huge pack of marshmallows.

"Whoa…" Zexion gazed at the huge bag of mini marshmallows.

"It was a gift from a month ago." Demyx laughed.

"That's funny." Zexion said.

"Oh come on. You can do better then that." Demyx said.

"What?" Zexion asked.

"I know you can laugh. Come on! Laugh please?" Demyx asked. Zexion widened

"Huh?"

"Come on Zexy. I know you know how to laugh. If you don't, I may have to force you." Demyx's eyes narrowed a giant smirk planted itself on his face.

"I can't just laugh… I'd need a joke or something…" Zexion said with a gulp finding himself pressing closer and closer to the wall behind the couch.

"Fine. I'll just go straight to plan B." Demyx said smirking even more. He slowly walked forward.

"Shit." Zexion cursed getting up from his position on the couch.

Demyx leaped forward and successfully pinned Zexion to the ground.

"Laugh now, or face ultimate doom!" Demyx giggled.

"Ha-ha?" Zexion tried but he was unsuccessful.

"Too late!" Demyx said. With that, he started to tickle him on his stomach. What…? At first Zexion was too shocked to notice but then it finally came.

"Haahaha! Stop Demyx! Hahaheheha! Please Hahaaaah! Okay! You ha! Heard me laugh! Hah quit it! Hahaha!" Zexion managed to speak in between laughing.

"Success!" Demyx said raising his arms in the air with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Okay. You heard it." Zexion sighed his heart racing at an abnormally fast pace. Demyx carefully got off of Zexion still giggling as he reached out his hand to pull Zexion off the floor.

"That… was weird." Zexion said grabbing Demyx offered hand. He was pulled to his feet and Zexion straightened his sweatshirt.

"I found it quite fun." Demyx said walking over to the stove to get the water that was steaming. Zexion sighed and sat down on the couch again. His heart was still racing and a feeling in his stomach that he had felt previously. Why…? He asked himself.

"Here you go!" Demyx said handing him a cupful of hot chocolate with 6 small marshmallows floating happily in the warm liquid.

"Thanks Demyx." Zexion nodded.

"No problem." Demyx said taking a seat next to him.

"Want to start the movie now? Should I get up and pop popcorn?" Demyx asked placing the untouched coco on the table.

"Hm. Sure start the movie. But I'll get the popcorn." Zexion said getting up.

"Okay it's in the cabinet." Demyx said nodding and pointing to the cabinet above the stove. Zexion reached up and grabbed the popcorn. He got out a package and opened it. He placed it in the microwave over the Demyx's counter. He set it for two minutes and hit start.

"Two minutes." Zexion said with a sigh. Demyx fiddled with his DVD player.

"That should give me enough time." Demyx nodded putting the shiny disk in. The popcorn had already started to make its popping noise as the kernels heated. The microwave gave two quick beeps when it was done.

"Where do you keep the popcorn bowl?" Zexion asked.

"Under the counter." Demyx pointed.

"Okay." Zexion said reaching down and grabbing a silver bowl. He carefully took the popcorn bag out of the microwave and opened it. The steam from inside warmed his face. He poured the popcorn in the bowl and brought it over to the couch.

Demyx was already sitting down and hitting play on the TV remote.

"I think I let the hot coco heat up for too long. It's hot." Demyx said while Zexion sat down next to him.

"Here." Zexion said holding out his hand for the coco. Demyx handed it to him with curiosity. Zexion took a deep breath and blew the steam off the hot chocolate. He smiled and handed it back to Demyx who grinned and took a sip.

"That better." He said smiling with a chocolate mustache.

"Ha-ha. You've got a little hot chocolate on your top lip." Zexion said with a small chuckle. Demyx laughed and licked it off.

Zexion then grabbed his hot coco and blew off the steam and took a sip. Images circled through his head. He had to stop thinking this way. It was unhealthy. He shook his head and tried to make the images leave but they never left completely.

Zexion placed the mug back on the table and placed the popcorn bowl in the middle of him and Demyx. They watched the movie in silence while Zexion was having trouble concentrating on the movie...

* * *

**Danni: After Story Comments:** Muhahaha! This was SO much fun! I like this chapter the best so far! Hehe It's snowing again. Ah, I can't wait for some of these upcoming chapters that I plan on writing. I don't know if I'll actually type them though. Well Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter Ten will be coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Danni: Before Story Comments:** Yet again, its snowing! Too bad it's not Monday when I typed this comment. No school please. Ha-ha. Oh well. It's almost Christmas break. I can live. Hehe. I'm supposed to be working on a reading report. Sigh. I feel this is more important. :) (Plus, I've got a 97 in reading so I'm not worried.)

Nope! Kingdom Hearts isn't mine… I can dream can't I?

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over Demyx. I had fun." Zexion said nodding his head.

"Hehe, No problem! Thanks for coming." Demyx smiled.

"Well, Night Demyx." Zexion said turning around heading for the door at the end of the hallway.

"Good Night Zexy!" Demyx called out after him. Zexion turned his head and gave him a small smile. Then he turned his head back and continued to walk down the silent hallway. He sighed.

Zexion was somewhat tired and he didn't remember what most of the movie was about. His head was in a thick cloud of thoughts. He tried to make them leave but it wasn't working. He sighed once again and made his way to his door.

He used his ID card and walked in his dorm. He quickly changed and brushed his teeth and crawled into bed not wanted to be too tired to wake up in the morning. He stared up at the ceiling and let out a small sigh. He studied its white smooth surface and then finally, his eyes shut and he fell asleep.

* * *

Zexion opened his eyes to the bright light that casted in from the covered window. He let out a small sighed. Then he remembered.

"Fuck! I forgot to set my alarm clock!" His voice cracking from just waking up. He violently rolled over and looked at the time.

"10:30?! Are you serious!?" He nearly shouted. Quickly, he scrambled out of bed and found a pair of black jeans and a gray waffle fabric long sleeved shirt and a red short sleeved shirt to go over it.

He dashed into his bathroom and jumped in the shower when it was still freezing. He blow dried his hair and brushed his teeth. Slamming his foot in his shoe, he hopped over to his alarm clock that now read 10:43.

"Shit…"

He ran over to his kitchen and nearly plowed into the stove. He grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal and poured himself a serving and added a small bit of milk. To make matters worse, his cell phone was ringing. He sprinted over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked nearly out of breath.

"Hey Zexy its Demyx… Are you okay? You're breathing heavy." The called said.

"Hi Demyx. Yeah I'm okay. I just woke up late. Sorry." He coughed once.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you want me to come over so we can walk to class together?"

"Of course Demyx." Zexion said putting a small strand of still damp hair on the side it belonged.

"Okay. I'll meet you outside you dorm room in… two minutes." The other line said.

"Yup. See you soon." Zexion said slamming his phone shut. He ran over to his cereal and shoveled it down quickly. He grabbed his coat and gloves from the floor and let out a long sigh.

"Damnit! I just had to forget to set my alarm." He cursed grabbing his shoulder pack. He waited for approximately thirty seconds until Zexion heard a knock on the door. Zexion swiftly opened it and was greeted by Demyx's smiling face. Zexion smiled back even though it felt as he was just stabbed with a knife in the pit of his stomach.

"We should go now. We can't be late." Demyx said still wearing his cheerful smile.

"Yeah." Zexion said coming out of his room and walking beside the brunette.

"Wow. What time did you wake up anyways?" Demyx asked taking a glance into Zexion's dark blue eyes.

"About 10:30." Zexion said.

"Oh. That's late. But hey, I woke up at 10:50 once and class was at 11:00."

"Did you make it?" Zexion asked curiously.

"Barely. I was still in pajama pants." He giggled.

"Oh. Ha. I did that once." Zexion said with a nod as the two walked into the cold, his head getting really cold because of his still damp hair. Zexion put his hood on to prevent his hair from freezing.

"Same routine today? Class, then lunch with Axel and Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah that works." Zexion said with a curt nod.

"Oh! I have practice tonight… Did you want to tag along? It will probably be the same crew as last time. Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, and me… If you have things to do then don't worry about it."

"Hm… Same time, same place?" Zexion asked.

"Yup." Demyx said.

"Sure. I'll go again."

"You're really okay with going!? See, I'm sorry if I've been asking too much, but I've been so bored lately…" Demyx said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. I like spending time with you Demyx." Even if it hurts my brain and just seeing you feels like I have a knife stabbing me and every word that comes out of your mouth is in song… Zexion winced at his thoughts.

"Thanks. Demyx smiled.

What the Hell was that!? It was true though. Every word not spoken was one hundred percent true. Did he truly love…. No! Zexion shook his head violently. No… He is a friend. A friend. That's it Zexion. Snap out of it and cut it out!

"How's space look up there?" Demyx asked with a giggle.

"Huh? Oh… Sorry." Zexion said

"Hehe its okay. At least you heard the last comment I said. Most people continue to stare at nothing."

"Yeah." Zexion said reaching out to open the door to the class area. He pulled open the large door and held it open for Demyx.

"Thanks you's."

"No problem." Zexion said removing his hood from his cold head. To his relief, his head wasn't full of icicles. The friends walked down the hallway turning into their classroom and taking their seats in the same place as yesterday.

"Three seconds to spare." Zexion smiled looking at the clock.

"Wow. Ha." Demyx said while watching the professor of the class walk over to the door and shut it with a slam.

"Take out the things needed to for class please. I don't like waiting so hurry up." The old teacher said.

"Ugh. This is going to be a long class." Demyx said sighing and reaching down in his backpack for a pencil and a sheet of white paper.

* * *

"You were very right… That was an obnoxiously long class." Zexion sighed holding the outside door open for Demyx once again.

"Yeah. Well at least now we can go to lunch and relax." Demyx nodded.

"We are going now?" Zexion asked.

"Yup. Same routine as yesterday." Demyx said pulling out his phone and texting.

"Okay. Yeah. They are heading over now." Demyx said shutting his phone when he was done texting.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly hungry today. Eating cereal too fast can do that to you." Zexion said with a sigh remembering his very frantic morning.

"Ah. I'm some what hungry. I ate early." Demyx said with a nod. "Oh! Did you hear!? It's supposed to snow on Christmas Eve!" Demyx said with a small laugh.

"How do you know that? Christmas is three long weeks away…" Zexion asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. But, everybody is saying that it is supposed to. I'm not sure if their right or not. My bets on that it will."

"Maybe."

"Do you believe in miracles Zexion?" Demyx asked staring into Zexion's eyes.

"It depends. If the miracles are unlikely, then no I don't…" Zexion said trying to not lose it looking into the brunette's shinning ocean blue eyes.

"Aww. Well, if there is any miracle worth believing in, I'd say this one is pretty realistic." Demyx added with a cute smile.

"It's logical. But I can't say that it will happen. I mean, it is early to be predicting three weeks ahead of time for the weather. The clouds look like it should snow now but its just not letting any rain or snow loose."

"Yeah. Well, it will give me something to look forward to. Other then Christmas itself."

"Very true." Zexion reaching out to grab the cafeteria's door handle only to be stopped by Demyx's hand also reaching out.

"I've got the door this time." Demyx said with a smile.

"Oh… Okay." Zexion said walking in the cafeteria's warm heated air. Demyx followed and together, found the same table that they had been sitting at for the last few days.

"They should be here any minute." Demyx said taking his seat next to Zexion.

"Isn't… that them over there?" Zexion said pointing to a tall red head and a short blond.

"Oh… Yes it is!" Demyx said with a small laugh. The two friends walked over and took their seats at the table.

"What's up?" Axel asked.

"Not much really… we just got out of an obnoxiously long class…" Demyx replied.

"Fun. We've got one in the next hour." Roxas said taking a small glance at the clock on the back wall.

"Oh, you guys don't mind if Zexy tags along with us for practice again?"

"Sure. Oh and the bastards who are too good for us aren't coming. Just thought I'd tell you." Axel said.

"Figures." Roxas added.

"But they are coming to the games right?" Demyx asked

"Probably only for the trip out of collage grounds." Axel replied letting out a large sigh.

"Wait… Hold on a second you guys are leaving?" Zexion jumped in.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you. But yeah. We are leaving for about a week… Out of state basketball game…" Demyx said.

"Oh. Just a week though right?" Zexion asked.

"Yep. I promise. Just a week. Then, we come back; a game, then its Christmas break for us and we don't have basketball for a while." Demyx said reassuringly.

"Okay." Zexion said with a sigh. A week. A whole week? Just thinking about it made his head hurt. He would survive.

"When are you leaving?"

"Don't kill me… Thursday before class…" Demyx winced. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you…"

"Oh. Thursday. So I won't see you at all Thursday."

"Nope. We'll be out of state by 11:00." Axel added in.

"Okay." Zexion sighed.

"Hehe. Don't get so sad! I haven't even left yet." Demyx said smiling. True. But you will leave. You have no idea how horrible that's going to be for me… If I was a mess before I met you… Zexion closed his eyes and cleared his mind. It would be a long week of nothing but Hell.

* * *

**Danni: After Story Comments:** Awwwes. My favorite characters in the whole world are leaving for a while… A little plot change here? Sorry but Christmas is tomorrow and I have the best idea for it that kills all my others. It all depends on how much I can write in a day. *Sigh* (By the way, I write comments above before I start the story. That's why they are way off from today.) Teehee! Well I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully my plans will work and I'll be able to type faster then the speed of light for chapter eleven. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Danni: Before Story Comments:**Ack! Christmas Eve… Teehee! I can't wait till Christmas! I'm getting a tablet for my computer and I'm also getting Chain of Memories for PS2! Hehe! I can't wait. :) Well, Enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. It would make a nice Christmas gift though! Ha-ha just kidding.

* * *

"Don't worry Zexy. It's just a week! I promise. I'll be back before you can say 'bye!'" Demyx said while walking him back to Zexion's dorm.

It was Wednesday and they had just came back from a small lunch of ginger ale and a small serving of fruit. The practice from last night had gone very well. Zexion shot a few more baskets but only made two of his shots in. Other then that, he had fun.

Why was it so difficult to just accept that Demyx was leaving for a week? It was only a week. Seven days. He had two books that he could read and a small report due that his professor selfishly gave them. Plenty to do.

"Okay Demyx." Zexion sighed pausing at his dorm room. He pulled out his ID card and opened the door.

"I'll see you in a week." Zexion said wincing.

"Bye for now." Demyx said with a warm smile. Demyx hugged him and then walked down the hallway and into the stairwell while the last bit of Demyx's warm embrace ended. Zexion sighed once more and shut the door now feeling cold and alone.

"Bye…"

* * *

The first couple days went on like they normally did.

He would wake up to his alarm clock and take his normal shower before class.

He would eat a small breakfast and have something to drink. Then he would head off to class.

Alone.

The classes were long and slow. The minutes ticked by very slowly on the clock on the front wall.

When the professor finally opened the door, he was the last one out of the stuffy classroom. He wouldn't bother to head over to the cafeteria. He just went home and made some pasta or a simple sandwich.

After lunch, he would lie down on his bed and read a few chapters of his books. When that got too boring, he watched TV. Although, there wasn't anything on so that got extremely boring fast.

After many failed attempts at amusing himself, Zexion would just give up and go to sleep without any dinner.

But those were the first couple of days. As the days progressed, they seemed to get slower and slower.

Every second felt like an hour and every hour felt like days. To make matters worse, he just couldn't escape. He would dream about Demyx, he would image Demyx was right there with him, he couldn't take it anymore.

No matter what happened to him, he wouldn't admit it to himself. One part of him loved Demyx dearly; the other part wouldn't give in. One part screamed 'Demyx!' the other part called out 'Friends!' It gave Zexion headaches and even aspirin couldn't get rid of them. Zexion was pissed at himself for thinking the way he did. It was disgusting.

* * *

Wednesday… Wednesday. Demyx would be coming back on Thursday. Just one more day. Zexion's head fell and landed with a thud on the desk he used for his computer. He made it without totally going insane. Demyx would be coming back and he would be okay. Everything would go back to it was a week ago. It would be fine. He could survive.

Zexion lifted his head from the hard wood surface and sighed. He placed his hand in his pocket and gripped his phone. Pulling the shiny device out, he checked his inbox for any new messages. Only one from Demyx.

"The game went well. We won again. So how has your week been?" Zexion read off the text.

"Oh that's good. Congratulations. My week has been, okay. Nothing special. I finished the report the professor gave us. I also did a load of laundry, and finished a book. Not much has happened. How are you?" Zexion texted. In a matter of seconds, his phone beeped.

"Ah. I finished it as well. Seems like you had fun. I'm okay today. We are sitting down at a restaurant right now (Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, and I.) We should have been out by now too. But no. Roxas is ranting about how the restaurant doesn't have Sea Salt ice cream. I swear he has an addiction!"

"Yeah. I had lots of fun thank you. That's weird that they don't have sea salt ice cream. Oh what time will you be back tomorrow?"

"Yep. Um. About 4:30pm. Well I have to go now. I'll text you later!" Demyx last text for now read.

Zexion sighed. That was the only way they could communicate with each other over the past week. That was one of the ways Zexion had managed to stay sain.

Zexion bent back in his chair to look from upside-down over to his alarm clock. The red numbers read 7:38pm.

Zexion looked forward again and starred at the wall in front of him. It wouldn't be that bad.

Zexion's feelings were getting stronger with need and want. He knew it. He just couldn't admit it so easily. Demyx was a person whom he was friends with.

Just that. Nothing more, nothing less… His only friend… His only_ true_ friend.

If he was only a friend, then why does seeing him either in real life or in your mind hurt? I bet that even if somebody said his _name_, you'd feel it. That's how weak you are. Pitiful.

Zexion shook his head.

Well what is it? Friend or crush? C'mon Zexion. Tell yourself that he is just your pal.

Zexion had been dealing with this for the last few days. The two feelings, or sides of the story, were arguing among him.

Sometimes, during class and when that happened, he couldn't remember anything. He could only listen to the sides bicker. Other times when he was in his dorm, he would talk to the voices.

He knew it was weird to be talking to himself but it was the only thing that would make the voices stop. Lately, they have gotten so bad that he would dream with the noise of the voices.

He knew.

Zexion knew that they wouldn't stop unless he admitted that they were friends, or Demyx was more to him. But he wasn't sure. He had never truly liked anyone before. Not like Demyx. He didn't want to admit something that wasn't true.

Zexion just admit it to yourself you know you like him.

"How can I be sure? I don't know what it feels like to desire somebody like this…" He asked the sides.

See? They are just pals! Best friends. That's it.

"That's not entirely true either. As I said, I don't know these unfamiliar emotions… Agh! Would you two just shut up already!?"

Make your decision that you like him and then we may.

Zexion shut his eyes tight and sighed.

* * *

"Fine. You want to know what I think?" Zexion said after a while.

Yep. Go on. Tell the other side that you guys are just friends.

Zexion grinded his teeth together then he finally opened his mouth.

"I. Love. Demyx. Period." Zexion finally said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I love him. I love him. I love him! Are you two satisfied? Now get the fuck out of my head! I need him I want him and I truly love him. I _love _Demyx! For god's sake! Damn it! Now go in peace!" He nearly shouted.

The whole world seemed to stop. Did he just…

Oh shit. He did…

Zexion looked back at his words. It was true. It was all true. He knew it now. The easy part was over. Now… now… Zexion shut his eyes again.

"How would I tell _him_?" He squeezed his eyes shut.

"How would I tell a _guy_ that I liked him…? How would I tell him that I _needed_ him…?" His voice was a small whisper.

He shook his head. He'd worry about it later. Now, he needed water and something to get his mind off of what he had just told himself. He got out of his swiveling computer chair and walked over to the fridge.

He pulled out bottled water and un-screwed the cap on top. He let the cool water calm his thoughts. When the water was gone, he put the cap back on and set it on the counter. He sighed deeply.

"That's better I guess…" He told himself. He strode over to his TV and turned it on. The TV clicked to life and it happened to be on the News. Zexion flipped through the channels trying to find a show to watch.

He ended up with a comedy show and he watched the TV in silence.

9:30pm. Zexion clicked the TV off and got off his bed. He walked into his closet and pulled out a pair of soft red and green plaid pajama pants and a green T-shirt.

He nodded and changed out of his day clothes and into his night clothes. Then he walked into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. When he was done, he brushed his teeth and went right to bed.

* * *

For the first time in three days, Zexion slept soundlessly without the interruptions of the arguing sides.

Now that his mind was made up, they didn't have anything to argue about. Zexion knew it wouldn't last. Soon they'd be at it again.

Zexion sighed and opened his eyes to the bright sunlight that never failed to appear in the break of morning.

He had been sure to set his alarm clock last night so he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be late.

Maybe he just woke up early. Zexion rolled over and looked at the red numbers.

"6:50." He mumbled to himself. Seven? That's new. Zexion closed his eyes and tried to sleep for just a wink longer.

Surprisingly he did and woke up to his alarm clock on time. Zexion pressed the button and the annoying chirping stopped. He yawned and sat up. He stretched his arms. It was 9:30. Right on time. Zexion scanned his room for a moment and then realized.

"Demyx is coming back today. 4:30. Zexion nodded. He would manage. Sadly, he knew that it would go by extremely slow.

He shook his thoughts away.

"Just a normal day. Think of it that way." Zexion smiled.

He couldn't help it. The guy he loved was coming back.

After a long week of confusion and confession. Finally!

But.

Zexion's joy ended as he remembered last night. Not only did he admit it to himself that he truly liked Demyx, but.

How was he supposed to tell the brunette with the captivating ocean blue eyes?

What if he ruined their close friendship by telling him?

What if he didn't like him back…?

New questions started to weave their way into Zexion's brain. Almost all of them started with 'how' or 'What if'.

He thought he had cleared them all. Zexion sighed and got up off his bed and walked into his closet.

Maybe taking his daily morning shower would help him calm down and think of a way to explain himself. Zexion pulled out a pair of dark black jeans and a navy, plain blue, zipper up, sweatshirt.

He walked into the bathroom and took his shower.

* * *

"That only woke me up… Damnit! Why does this have to be so hard?" He questioned himself while combing out his now blown dried hair.

He sighed and finally finished with his hair looking the same as it did yesterday with the long curtain of blue in the front of one eye.

He walked out of the steamy bathroom and into the kitchen. He quickly made himself a toasted bagel with butter and enjoyed his quick breakfast. While eating, he rolled up his sleeve to check the time.

"10:30." Almost time to get going. Zexion shoved the rest of the bagel in his mouth and grabbed his coat and gloves. He grabbed his laptop and placed it carefully in his shoulder pack. He hoisted it up to his shoulder and let it rest. He grabbed his ID and cell phone and then strode out the dorm room. It would be a long day indeed.

* * *

**Danni: After Story Comments: **I am SO sorry this took as long as it did. I originally wanted to get it posted on Christmas day. That didn't happen I guess. It's the holidays, what can I say. I also had a plan for this chapter that didn't happen. Instead, next chapter. I promise! Why must Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories be so addicting!? Demyx, Axel, and Roxy are finally coming back. :) STAY TUNED!


	12. Chapter 12

**Danni: Before Story Comments: **Hehe Hello all! Well, there isn't much to say here... Hehe Its snowing! Happy New Year Everybody! Well, Enjoy!

Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did.

* * *

Zexion's class ended right on time as always. The class had felt obnoxiously longer then the last few that past week. Probably because he couldn't get the brunette with the beautiful blue eyes out of his head.

Demyx would be coming back today at 4:30pm. It was 12:30 now. He just had to live for a few more hours. Zexion continued walking back to his dorm. He was almost at his building. Clouds were clearing after once again, no rain nor snow. The sun was being to appear through the dark clouds. Maybe it would be the first snowfall on Christmas Eve. It would take a miracle though.

He nodded and walked through the doors to his building. He climbed the stairwell and turned down the hallway. He stopped at his room and opened the heavy door. He plopped his shoulder pack in the corner and collapsed on his bed. Although it was late, he wasn't hungry so he decided to skip lunch. He would most likely have a snack later on.

Zexion sighed and pulled out his phone from his pocket. The metal was cold to the touch. He created a new message and typed.

"Hey. How's it going?" He texted to Demyx. Zexion waited. After a while, he decided that Demyx was busy so he put his phone on his nightstand next to his bed. He sighed and studied the ceiling.

"What now?" He asked himself. With a small turn of his head, his eyes met one of the books that he had taken out of the library. The bookmark was sticking out close to the end. If he read it now, he would have nothing to read later but it would pass time.

Zexion shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the book, opening it to the bookmarked page. He read to himself in silence for the rest of the time.

After he absorbed every word of the book, he placed it back on his nightstand and let out a sigh of triumph.

"Finished." He said with his eyes closed. The book ended okay. It wasn't the best ending but it was fine. Opening his eyes, he peered over at his alarm clock. The red letters read 2:00. Two hours and a half hour left! Zexion smiled to himself.

"Demyx is coming back in two hours and thirty minutes!" Zexion sang to himself. Grabbing the TV remote, he decided to just watch TV until it would finally be 4:30. Zexion flipped through the channels and finally ended up with some action film.

It wasn't very exciting but it would work. Suddenly, his phone pinged. Zexion's eyes grew wide and he grabbed his phone. He opened his inbox to see that he had a text from Demyx.

"It's going okay. We are getting on the plane now. It should be a two hour flight and then it would take a half an hour to drive to where you are. So, I'll be back soon. Can't wait to see you!"

"Okay. Sounds good. I can't wait to see you as well!" Zexion texted back. To his surprise, he got a reply.

"Yeah. It's been such a long week. I can't wait to come back and sleep in my own bed again. These hotel beds are horrible. So, what have you been up to lately?" It read.

Missing you. Dreaming about you. Wanting you. Needing you. Imaging about you. Loving you. Zexion wanted to text. He sighed and texted something else instead.

"Well, I haven't been doing much just got a book finished. I need to return that soon. I need to finish my other one first though. Right now, I'm watching TV." His phone pinged after he sent it.

"Ah. As I've said before, it sounds like you're having fun. Right now, I'm singing with Axel and Roxas. We are singing those funny traveling songs. Hehe its fun." It read.

"Ha-ha must be." He texted with a sigh imagining the brunette singing voice. He smiled and continued his text before sending it. "So how was the rest of your vacation?"

"It was okay. I wouldn't call it a vacation. It was nothing but basketball and school work. Only occasionally could Axel, Roxas, and I chat and hang out." Zexion got back.

"Oh that sucks. Well at least now you can come back and do some school work and play basketball now." Zexion texted.

"Hehe Yup. That's exactly why I'm coming back isn't it?" Zexion received.

"Yeah. That and to come back to class. Class is so boring with out you." Zexion texted hoping Demyx wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh fun. Ha-ha. Class was boring even with me there. No matter who is in class, it's always boring. Unless the professor is sick. He's probably the reason why class is boring anyways."

"I agree. But at least you being there, we could whisper to each other. Now, it's quiet." Zexion responded.

"Aww does Zexy miss me?" He got back. Zexion blushed. Yes. Indeed he did. He loved him. Zexion wished he could just spill it to him right there. He wanted to tell Demyx that without him, Zexion's life was dull and boring. Demyx being there made Zexion happier then he ever was before. He wanted to tell him that he missed him and he just wanted Demyx to be his. His and only his… Zexion sighed.

"Yeah. I do Demyx. You try being alone in a class room for an hour and a half." He put instead.

"I guess I can say that I'd be lonely too. To tell you the truth, I missed you to. Hehe."

"Aww Demyx missed me." Zexion said playing Demyx's game.

"Hey that's my line. Hehe I should have you arrested for stealing my words." Demyx texted back.

You should be arrested too Demyx… You stole something important to me. My heart… Zexion shook his head. His thoughts were turned _very_ sappy.

"Well have fun in class without me then. I'll be in jail." Zexion texted being smart.

"Okay. Scratch that then. You're just lucky I don't report you to the authorities. If I did, then class would be boring like you said."

"Sorry Demyx. I don't think sentence stealing is a crime."

"You're probably right. Oh, Axel and Roxas say Hi." Demyx texted.

"Tell them I said Hello." Zexion replied with a nod.

"They nodded. They are playing I-spy out of boredness now… It looks boring considering everything on the plane is white! The same goes for the outside. They will be guessing for hours!"

"Well. It's funny what boredness can do to you. I typed the report due out of boredness."

"Very true. Oh I have to go now. They asked me to play and its hard to concentrate when I'm texting and talking at the same time. Besides, I'm bored. No! Talking to you isn't boring my finger hurt. The basketball jammed it during the game sadly. Well I'll see you later! Oh, I'll stop by your dorm when I'm back. You'll have to give me a minute to unpack so I guess it will be a surprise as to when I knock on the door."

"Oh. Sorry about your finger. And okay. I'd better get ready then." That was the last text that was sent. None were received either. Zexion nodded. At least he didn't feel so lonely now. He would in another half and hour.

"Speaking of which." Zexion said turning his head from his pillow to look at the time. 2:30. He had spent thirty minutes texting to Demyx. That took out some time. Two hours left. That's all it would take. Zexion turned his head back to the TV. The movie had ended and they were showing the credits. Next, a drama TV show was coming on. Zexion didn't really care for dramas so he clicked off the TV. In reality, Zexion really didn't care anything about Television. He didn't like any of the shows unless it was extremely interesting. Movies were acceptations. Zexion sighed.

"What to do?" He asked himself. Then, he sat up and scanned his dorm. It was somewhat messy. A pair of shoes were in the middle of the floor, water bottles lined the counters. His computer desk was cluttered with papers for school, dishes piled the sink, and his bathroom floor could use a quick scrub as well as both of his sinks.

Zexion sighed and let his head fall back on the soft feathery pillow. He sighed. That was another thing. His bed was once again, a catastrophe. Not to mention, he should do a load of laundry. It was something to do right? It would probably take an hour of the time away…

Zexion rolled his eyes and lazily slid off his bed with a swish of sheets. He scanned the room once again and moaned. Why was it impossible to keep this place clean? Zexion shook his head and got to work with the horrible cleaning.

"Hopefully it's worth it." Zexion said with a deep exhale of breath.

* * *

"I think that's it…" Zexion said with a deep sigh of relief. He put the last of his T-shirts on a hanger and walked out of the closet happy to be out of the small room. He shut the wooden door and closed his eyes.

"To look at my watch or to not look at my watch. That is the question… All that work took me I'd say around an hour and a half…" Zexion said giving and estimate. Slowly, he raised his arm and rolled up his sleeve still closing his eyes. He opened them slowly and checked the time.

"Two hours passed. Wow." Zexion said. That meant… Demyx! Demyx would be coming soon!

Zexion smiled wide. His heart pounded as he imagined the thought of seeing Demyx's warm smiled as he opened the door to greet him. It was overwhelming. The question was, when would Zexion hear the knock on the door? Did he have time to take a shower?

Zexion shook his head. What if he took his shower and right when he got out of the shower, Demyx knocked on the door. Zexion would have to open the door in a towel. He shivered at the thought. That would be somewhat embarrassing. Zexion shook the thought away.

Sighing, he walked over to his bed realizing that he hadn't made it yet. He pulled the sheets forward and then the fuzzy white blanket that he owned for the longest time and made it neat without and wrinkles in the fabric. Then he brought the main covers and patted it down. Then he put the pillows on neatly. He stood back and looked at the finished product. It would have to do.

"I figure that Demyx will unpack in which it would take him a half and hour, if not, longer…" Zexion estimated.

"In the meantime, I could surf the internet, watch TV, read a bit more of my book that I didn't finish, study, or have a snack or something… Surfing the internet is okay. Watching TV is just plain boring. Reading would be okay but I already finished a book today. I don't know how I'd study with the thought of Demyx coming at any random time. Having a snack would work. I wouldn't be hungry later so there's an upside to that. Zexion nodded and walked into his kitchen.

"When I'm done eating I'll probably just surf the internet if he's still not here." Zexion pulled out a shiny red apple from his fridge and washed it with water. Then he started to enjoy his small after lunch snack.

When he was finished, he threw the rest in the garbage. He then, went into his closet to get a stick of gum from his coat pocket. Still no knock from Demyx. Zexion sighed. He peered over at his alarm clock. It read 4:45. He had fifteen minutes to spare.

Zexion snapped the piece of gum he was chewing. Internet it was. Zexion went over to his shoulder pack and dug out his laptop. Carefully, he placed it on his computer desk. Sitting down in the chair, his laptop pinged.

When Zexion's wallpaper was showing, he clicked on the internet icon on his computer. While on the computer, he checked his e-mail. Nothing. Of course. He was used to it now. Zexion clicked on iTunes and listened to some music. It was a way to pass time. Sadly, surfing the internet wasn't as entertaining as it seemed.

He shut his laptop in boredness. Zexion leaned back in his chair and looked at the time from upside-down. 5:04. Any minute now. Possibly. Zexion sighed and looked at the ceiling still leaning back in his chair.

"Any second now." He sang in a quiet whisper. He closed his eyes only to hear faint footsteps coming down the empty hallway outside.

"Demyx?" He whispered. He listened more. The small footsteps got louder until they were only a few feet away. Next, he heard a small knock on the door.

"Coming!" Zexion nearly exploded with joy. He got up from his chair and sprinted over to the door but before he could stop, he slammed into the door and fell to the floor. He could feel his face turn bright red. Smooth…

"Zexy…? I heard a slam… Are you okay?" The familiar voice that he hadn't heard in so long call out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I um. Tripped. That's all." Zexion said standing up using the door knob to lift himself off the floor. He could hear Demyx giggling from the other side. When he was standing up straight, he opened the door and somehow, he was on the floor again. The only words he heard were:

"GLOMP!" Demyx shouted as he jumped onto Zexion who fell on the floor with Demyx sitting on top of him.

"I missed you too." Zexion said dizzy from falling again. Demyx giggled and hoisted himself off of Zexion. He held out his hand which Zexion grabbed and was quickly pulled to his feet.

"See I told you I would come back! That wasn't too bad was it now?" Demyx ask still giggling.

"Your right Demyx. It wasn't long at all." Zexion said lying.

"Now, you won't be bored during classes. I'll be right there bored with you." Demyx said smiling.

"Hah. Being bored isn't fun unless there's somebody there to experience it with you." Zexion said with a nod. His mind finally returning to him. Demyx. Demyx was back! But, that left problems. When… How long could Zexion go with out admitting that he loved Demyx. What was the limit and what were his risks. When could he tell him and when was the right time to spill his heart. Why couldn't he just tell him here? He snapped out of his dream state when he felt himself being poked in his right arm

"Huh?" Zexion said looking at Demyx who had poked him.

"Sorry but you got lost in outer space. Although, your blank expression was pretty funny." Demyx said with a small laugh.

"Oh. I'm sorry Demyx. There's just a little bit on my mind." Zexion smiled.

"Ooo Tell me! What's wrong?" Demyx asked sitting down on Zexion's black couch. Um… What? Tell him about his problems? How could he tell Demyx his problems when Demyx, himself, was his problem…? Should he just confess here…? Now?

"Well. It's not something I can just explain right now. Not now at least." Zexion decided to say.

"But later on you will tell me right?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Yeah. One way or another I'll tell you." Zexion said with a nod.

"What if you forget?"

"I won't. I'll never forget. I promise." Zexion said knowing that this would be true.

* * *

**Danni: After Story Comments:**It's not my longest chapter but it still looks long. :) Hehe. GLOMP! Poor Zexion. He slammed into the door. That would hurt… I would know. Ran into the wall once… Hehe. Well, I hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter will be coming soon. Review Please! ~


	13. Chapter 13

**Danni: Before Story Comments:** Hopefully I'll be able to type this chapter without many mistakes. My fingers are freezing and they aren't working right. I also haven't eaten anything all day so far. Oh well! As I said, sorry if there are a couple mistakes. I've noticed a lot of them reading over a few chapters. Please bear with me. I usually type this in the morning… Hehe. Well Enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts isn't mine.

* * *

**Happy Demyx Year! 2009!**

* * *

Demyx and Zexion had hung out until 9:00pm. In that time, they had talked about all different topics. Then at around 6:30, they had gone down to the cafeteria to get something to eat for dinner. Everything was the way it was supposed to be…

Zexion was fully awake and showered. It was Friday morning and he was getting ready to leave his dorm to pick Demyx up so they could walk to class together. Zexion grabbed his ID card and left the room in a happy mood. He walked down the very familiar hallway, into the stairwell, and into the hallway across from his. Scanning the room numbers, he picked out room 96C. Zexion paused before it and gave a swift knock.

"One second Zexy!" The familiar voice that belonged to the cheerful brunette called from inside the dorm. In a few moments, the door was opened and Zexion's dark blue eyes met with the beautiful ocean blue eyes that Zexion loved.

"Let's go." Demyx smiled shutting his dorm door.

"Okay. I'm not looking forward to class today…" Zexion said with a sigh while starting down the hallway heading towards the smoky stairwell.

"It's a so-so for me. I would rather stay home but I don't mind going to class today." Demyx said wearing the same smile.

"I don't know about you but I pray that he doesn't give us a report. That would ruin my vacation."

"Oh yeah. He'd better not. I'll be all sad about vacation."

"Ack! It's cold!" Zexion said wrapping his arms around himself to shield from the cold wintery wind that greeted the two friends as they walked outside.

"Yeah… It's very cold." Demyx said with a shiver while putting his hood on. "Speaking of cold, I can't wait for Christmas!" Demyx added randomly.

"Christmas? It's just a small week away." Zexion said with a nod.

"I don't know why I love it so much. Not for the gifts. Just the whole thought of it." Demyx said with a sigh.

"It is a very nice holiday."

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Demyx asked looking into Zexion's eyes.

Zexion let out a pleased sigh. "Not much really."

"Care to give me a list?"

"Well…" One thing that you could get me is you… Zexion said in his head and looked down at his shoes. "I don't really want anything. I'll tell you if I think of one." Zexion hid his true words.

"Okay. Works for me. To tell you the truth, I can't think of anything. I know it's a little early to ask this but do you want to hang out on Christmas Eve at my place? We could watch some of those silly Christmas movies that people always play during the holidays… If you want to I mean." Demyx asked.

"Well. Its better then spending Christmas Eve alone. Demyx, did you really have to ask? Of course I'd love to come."

"Really!? Hehe Okay! Now I can't wait for Christmas even more! Thanks Zexy." Demyx said smiling wider.

"No problem." Zexion said grabbing the door handle to open it for Demyx. They walked in, Demyx still excited about the upcoming holidays. They found their seats right on time.

"A minute to spare." Zexion nodded.

"Better then three seconds." Demyx giggled.

"Very true." Zexion said grabbing a pen and a piece of paper for class, his mind elsewhere. Christmas Eve eh?

* * *

"Finally!" Demyx nearly shouted while walking out the class room door.

"That's what you get for missing a week of class and making me sit in there bored and alone." Zexion said his eyes closed and a pleased grin on his face.

"I swear! Worst punishment ever… I though he would _never _stop talking!" Demyx said shaking his head from side to side.

"Aw it wasn't that bad… Think of it this way, No school for two whole weeks." Zexion said opening his dark blue eyes, the grin still happily on his face.

"Yes!" Demyx cheered.

"Best of all, no reports. Doesn't get better then this." Zexion nodded the grin fading.

"Oh hey, what did you get on the report that was due from weeks ago?"

"A+ As usual." Zexion said remembering the report that Zexion had to work on before the basketball game when he first learned Demyx name.

"B. Not too bad right?" Demyx said reaching into his pack to take another peek at his paper.

"Nope. B's are fine." Zexion said. "It's about around 80. It's passing."

"Okay good." Demyx sighed. "To the cafeteria?"

"Sure." Zexion nodded turning at the corner. This time, Demyx grabbed the door first. He held it open for Zexion.

"Thanks." Zexion said.

"No prob!" Demyx smiled and followed him to the table. Zexion sat down in his usual spot while Demyx sat down next to him, warmth spreading though Zexion body making him let out a pleased sigh.

"I think I'll go get a sandwich. You want one too?" Demyx asked.

"Hm. Just a ham and cheese with lettuce and tomato… That will work." Zexion said reaching into his pocket to pull out a five dollar bill and handing it to Demyx.

"Okay will do!" Demyx said walking over to the sandwich stall. Zexion scanned the cafeteria and instantly saw the tall redhead followed by a short blond heading this way.

"Hello Axel and Roxas." Zexion said.

"Hey Zexy. Where'd Demyx go? I saw him here a second ago." Axel replied sitting down next to Roxas who only sighed.

"He'll be right back." Zexion nodded.

"Oh. Well, Roxas and I will be right back as well." Axel said grapping Roxas's arm and pulling him away before he had time to protest.

In a few moments, the brunette returned with a tray of food.

"Thank you Demyx." Zexion said as Demyx handed him his sandwich.

"No problem. Did Axel and Roxas come yet?" Demyx asked him.

"Oh yeah. They'll be back in a second." Zexion said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I still don't understand why you needed to drag me along with you to get your food…" Roxas said walking over to the table with Axel by his side.

"I already told you the answer." Axel said. "You're my bitch." Axel snickered messing up Roxas's hair with his free hand.

Roxas face got hot and he pulled away at an attempt to save his hair from getting too messy for class. "That's not exactly an answer is it now?" Roxas glared.

"Okay then. How about you answer this one. How come you didn't leave when I was ordering?" Axel asked in a smart tone, eyeing the blond with a sinister smile. Roxas was silent. They sat down at the table and then Roxas replied by snuggling his head up to Axel's neck. Axel smiled a victory smile and kissed the blonds' forehead.

"Hey guys." Demyx said.

"Hey Demyx. What's up?" Axel asked raising his head to look at Demyx.

"Not much really. Glad it the weekend. Our first day of vacation." Demyx smiled.

"Lucky you. We have to go to class after this sadly." Roxas said after he kissed the red head's neck and moved his head away.

"It's only an hour. You should be able to get through it. Just don't think about it and it won't be to too bad. I promise you that." Demyx said.

"Just pray that you don't get a report over vacation." Zexion said shyly jumping into the conversation.

"I'll set the teacher on fire if he does…" Axel mumbled.

"Set him on fire and you'll be expelled. Pyromaniac." Roxas said eyeing the red head suspiciously. Axel rolled his emerald eyes.

"Sorry but that would be a funny site." Demyx said with a giggle.

"Exactly." Axel said smiling slyly.

"Have fun trying to get a job after you're all over the News for burning a teacher." Zexion said taking the last bite of his sandwich.

"_Exactly_." Roxas said in a challenging, mocking tone.

"Oh well. I could always get money by putting an ad in the paper as a hitman. Heh that'd be fun."

"They use guns… not fire…" Zexion said.

"Then what do you call a person that sets people on fire as a living?" Axel asked.

"Um… an Arsonist." Zexion said confidently.

"Did you read the dictionary or something?! I could ask you anything and you know the word. Geez!" Axel asked.

"Yeah." Zexion said sighing and looking away at Axel's burst laughter. "I was bored okay?"

"Okay then. Yeah I'll be an Arsonist. That works! Cool! I'll be able to set things on fire for a living." Axel said after calming himself down.

"It is illegal." Zexion pointed out.

"Sooooooo…?" Axel said with a crafty smile.

"I hope you're not serious…" Roxas rolled his blue eyes.

"Maybe………"

"…"

"… Me and Roxas have to go now. We have to spend an hour in Hell now… Bye!" Axel said grabbing the blond by the arm before he could grab on to the table and hold on.

"Gak!" was all Roxas could get out before they left in a hurry.

"Bye." Zexion said.

"Hehehe Bye Axel and bye Roxas!" Demyx said with a small wave. With that, the two guys disappeared thought the cafeteria crowds.

"Okay then… I'll be sure to stay away from Axel when I get out of collage…" Zexion said blinking.

"Hehe. I think he's joking. He will end up with a fire fighter job maybe…"

"More like fire _starter_." Zexion shook his head.

* * *

"So, are you doing anything else today?" Demyx asked Zexion while walking back to their dorms.

"Not exactly. I probably won't have much to do this vacation but the staying home part is nice. Oh, I have to return my library today." Zexion replied remembering about the two books he had recently finished.

"Could I tag along? I have a feeling that I don't have anything to do tonight." Demyx asked.

"Sure. Maybe we could rent a movie for tonight if you want to hang out. You know, maybe a small celebration for the vacation?"

"That sounds fun!" Demyx exclaimed. "What movie?"

"Comedy?" Zexion asked.

"I get to hear you laugh again?" Demyx asked.

"Possibly." Zexion chuckled once.

"Hehe Comedy it is!" Demyx said while they walked into the warm building and into the stairwell.

"Okay. Here, I have to get the books and drop my pack off. While I do that, if you want you can drop your stuff off as well and then I can meet you in the stairwell. It wouldn't take me too long." Zexion said pausing at the top of the stairs." Zexion suggested.

"That works. Meet you here in two minutes." Demyx said turning away to go into his hallway. Zexion did the same for his hallway. He walked down to his door and opened it using his card. He dropped his pack in the corner and grabbed his two books.

Zexion turned to leave when he noticed his bed wasn't made. Zexion sighed. If Demyx was coming over later, he would want to make sure his room wasn't a mess. Quickly, he put his books on his desk and made his bed. When he put the last pillow on, he turned and once again grabbed his books and walked down the hall. Demyx was already waiting.

"Your thirty seconds late." Demyx smiled.

"Oh dear. I call the cops on me." Zexion said sarcastically.

"Hehe. I couldn't do that to my best friend, Zexy." Demyx smiled warmly. Damnit Demyx! The more sentences like that, the more I need you… Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? Zexion sighed.

"Plus, I don't know what I'd say to the cops… They scare me sometimes…" Demyx said with a small shiver.

"They aren't too bad. In the movies, yeah they are scary. But in the real world they are okay." Zexion said shaking his head. While walking into the bitter cold.

"Hey Zexy I think my bet is winning." Demyx said with a cute smile.

"Huh?" Zexion asked looking into his crush's eyes.

"It hasn't snowed yet and look at the clouds in the distance… I think I'm right Zexion. Maybe it will snow on Christmas Eve!" Demyx said his smile growing.

Zexion forced a smile. "If the wind doesn't blow too much, there's a chance that next week it will snow."

"Hope that it does." Demyx letting a small rush of air blow his hair to the side. Zexion sighed pleased again.

"Beautiful." He whispered to himself under his breath while they crossed the small street over to the library.

"After you." Demyx said while he grabbed the door handle.

"Thanks." Zexion nodded letting the warmth weave itself around Zexion's cold face.

"It's warm in here." Demyx said cheerfully.

"That's why I love it here. That and look at all the books." Zexion sighed happily.

"Wow! There's has to be at least five hundred in here!" Demyx said his voice echoing.

"Shhh Demyx. It's a library. You have to be quiet." Zexion said pressing two of his gloved fingers to Demyx's lips. He didn't realize that he did it until he removed his hands. Damnit… Why? He asked himself with an ashamed look.

"Oops. I forgot. I usually come here alone and don't make much noise. I just never noticed how many books there are…" Demyx said wincing.

"Don't worry about it. Okay, you go pick out a comedy movie while I get a book on the second floor. After you picked one out, find me." Zexion nodded.

"Okay." Demyx nodded starting up the stairs at a speedy pace. Zexion followed behind letting his hand slide on the glossy wood railing going up the stairs at a much slower pace. While walking up the large stair case, he scanned the genres.

"Hm… Let's go with a mystery." Zexion said under his breath to himself.

Zexion made it up the stairs and turned left to look for a couple books to keep him busy the long two weeks. He neatly went through the books picking and choosing ones that looked interesting. Zexion ended up with a total of 4 books all of the mystery genre. When Zexion turned to leave the small aisle, His face met with Demyx's. He nearly jumped.

"Sorry… Did I scare you?" Demyx said putting his hand on Zexion back in a friendly manner.

"Yes just a little." Zexion said putting his free hand over his heart to calm himself down. It really didn't help much considering Demyx's hand was on his back.

"Well, I got the movie. I'm sorry I really didn't mean to do that." Demyx said removing his hand. Zexion straightened and sighed pleased.

"Okay that's good. Really, don't worry about it Demyx. Okay let's get these checked out. Zexion said taking the lead heading downstairs. They walked over to the lady who always sat behind the desk.

"Why, hello Zexion. Come to check out a few books for the holiday vacation?" The lady with gray hair asked.

"Yeah." Zexion said handing the books over.

"Ahh. Haven't read these yet. I hope you enjoy them." She said handing them back after stamping them. Zexion said nothing more and walked out of the warm building with Demyx close behind.

"Wow she knows you." Demyx said.

"Yeah. I used to spend a lot of time at the library. Especially when I first came here. I just hung out in here and read my heart out. But I don't know how she got my name. I never told her my name…" Zexion shook his head.

"Ah. I only go in there for movies mostly. I don't like to read." Demyx smiled.

"I think she stalks me." Zexion said.

"What!?" Demyx started to crack up. Zexion just looked at him confused.

"Was it really that funny?" Zexion asked loving the sound of Demyx's warm laughter.

"Yeah! You just said it with no feeling and so randomly!" He managed to cough out. Zexion chuckled a little. Demyx calmed himself down to only a slight giggle every now and then.

"So you think she stalks you?" He asked.

"Well. How else would she have gotten my name?" Zexion asked him.

"True…" Demyx giggled.

Zexion then snapped his fingers. "Library card. That's how she knows…" Zexion nodded. "Don't get me wrong. She's still a stalker." Zexion said eyeing Demyx who was finding it hard to not laugh.

"That answers it." Demyx nodded.

"Mmmmm…" Zexion said opening the door to their building. Demyx followed and they continued through the stairwell and to the outside of Zexion's room. Zexion pulled out his ID card and opened the door.

"Neat as always." Demyx smiled as he took a seat on the couch while Zexion placed his books down on the table.

"Not really. It's been neater." Zexion said scanning his room.

"Eh. It's neat for me!" Demyx giggled.

"Do you have the movie?" Zexion asked

"Yup. Here you go." Demyx said standing up to hand Zexion the black movie case.

"Sorry about my TV placement…" Zexion said wincing as he realized that his TV was placed in front of his bed.

"Ha. No biggy." Demyx said sitting down on Zexion's bed. Damnit... Stupid… Thoughts…. Zexion blinked and walked over to the TV to put the DVD in. When it was set, Zexion grabbed the DVD remote and took a seat next to Demyx on his bed. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the movie best to his ability. Demyx was sitting not bothered and already laughing at some parts.

Zexion sighed quietly so only he could hear. What if Demyx only liked him as a friend? What if Zexion made a big mistake by telling him? Although they felt like they had known each other for a long time, would their friendship hold even if Demyx didn't feel the same way? Should he just tell him here? Now?

"De-…" Zexion paused before he said anything else.

"Huh?" Demyx turned his head to look at Zexion. Zexion blinked. That was out loud?

"Demyx…" Was all he could say. Yet he could say it in his head the way he wanted it to sound. C'mon Zexion do it! Do it! Do it! Zexion winced.

"You okay?" Demyx asked all his attention on Zexion.

"Yeah… I'm okay." Zexion sighed.

"Did you want to ask me something?" Demyx looked at him confused.

"Yeah." Zexion nodded. "Do you want popcorn?" Popcorn? No! That's not it!

"No thanks. I'm good." Demyx smiled and went back to the movie. Zexion sighed. It was too difficult. Now wasn't a good time… Slowly Zexion thought. That's it! Zexion smiled slyly. Perfect. He would tell him when he went over to his dorm for Christmas Eve. Next Wednesday would be it. No more longing or wanting. Demyx would be his. No one else's. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. Zexion was still struggling with his thoughts but he managed to get through it.

"Hehe Hilarious." Demyx giggled.

"I agree." Zexion forced a smile even though he couldn't concentrate on the movie at all.

"Zexy What time is it?" Demyx asked.

"4:30." Zexion nodded taking a glimpse at his alarm clock.

"It's pretty dark for 4:30…" Demyx said while he scanned the window.

"Yeah. Welcome to winter." Zexion forced a smile while he got off the bed and went over to his fridge.

"Very true. Okay I'm sorry but I have practice."

"Basketball practice? I thought that it ended for the time being?" Zexion said reaching in to grab bottled water.

"Hehe. Not basketball practice. Band. Axel, Roxas, and I scheduled one just to hang out and play for a little. We had this planned since coming back on the plane." Demyx said.

"Don't worry about leaving. I'm okay with it." Zexion said.

"Really? Okay. Well, I'll text you after. Maybe we can get dinner afterwards."

"That sounds good Demyx." Zexion smiled.

"Alrighty! Well, I'll probably see you later!" Demyx said smiling wide and leaving Zexion's dorm. Zexion nodded his goodbye and sighed. The door slammed shut and Zexion closed his eyes tightly.

"All in good time." Zexion told himself. "Soon Demyx will be mine."

* * *

**Danni: After Story Comments:** Finally. Sorry it too so long. School has been overwhelming and I just beat Chain of Memories so I'm good now. I got to see Zexion and I was so happy! Sadly, I had to see Axel tell Repliku to kill him. Yes. Axel tells him or plants the idea in his head. That's my theory. :) Well I hope you enjoy this cause I know I did typing it. Almost there. That's a promise I can keep.

* * *

**Please Review. It makes me really happy to see that I have so many favorites on the fanfiction. I appreciate them but please leave a comment. It could be a word to a paragraph. Please tell me what you think and how I can approve with my fanfictions. Pleaseeee? I'll give you a cookie :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Danni: Before Story Comments: **Meeeep! Oh my gosh I'm SO sorry this took so long! I've been busy. –Avoids flying books- SORRY SORRY SORRY! Well, it's up now. This chapter was actually EXTREMELY fun to type! Why? You'll have to find out for yourself! –covers spoiler bug's mouth- ENJOY!!!!!!~

Kingdom Hearts isn't mine :)

* * *

Today was Thursday. The twenty-fourth of December. Zexion opened his eyes tiredly to be welcomed with unusual darkness.

"Christmas Eve." He said tiredly while peering over at his alarm clock that read 9:00am. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes again while thrusting the white sheets over his head.

The week had gone by pretty slowly at first. Every day was the same. Zexion would wake up and do his daily morning routine of a shower and breakfast. Then he would hang out in his dorm either watching TV or surfing the Internet. Soon, he would get a text from Demyx asking him if he wanted to hang out or something. Zexion would always say yes and they would enjoy the rest of the day together as friends. They would go get lunch with Axel and Roxas and then just stay in one of their dorms. Life was simple and easy for the time being.

Finally, it was the twenty-fourth. Christmas Eve. Today was the day that Demyx asked him to come over to hang out as friends. Today was the day that Zexion would finally tell Demyx his secret. Today… Zexion rolled over in his light sleep. Zexion sighed. He knew damn well that just laying there wasn't going to make the time pass. With a moan he sat up and stretched out his stiff arms. Lazily he slid off his bed. As he did, his phone gave a small beep. Zexion reached over and grabbed his cell phone off his nightstand and flipped it open. Two new messages from Demyx. Zexion hit a small button and the first unread message popped up on the bright screen.

"Morning! Merry Christmas Eve, Zexy! You still coming to my house later on?" It read. Before he replied, he opened the next one.

"Sorry if I woke you up with the last message I sent…" Zexion nodded and hit reply.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't wake me. Merry Christmas Eve to you as well, Demyx. Yes I'm still coming. What time by the way?" Zexion slowly texted. A few moments later his phone chirped.

"Okay that's good to hear. Well, I'd say when ever you wanted to come. Ha-ha you could come right now and I wouldn't mind." It read.

"Well, I could come over after we got lunch if that works for you…" Zexion hit send after writing out the message.

"That's perfect. Do you want me to wait for you at 12:00 in the stairwell? That way we can walk to the cafeteria together and then meet up with Axel and Roxas. That works out perfectly." Zexion decoded.

"That's good. I can do that. So, 12:00 in the stairwell. Alright, I'll see you then." Zexion sent.

"Okay. Bye for now, Zexy!" Zexion nodded and closed his phone. He gently placed it back on his nightstand and he walked over to his closet to get clothes for the day so he could take a shower. He ended up pulling out a red long sleeved T-shirt along with a pair of dark denim jeans. He walked into the bathroom and started his morning routine.

* * *

Zexion emerged from the small cramped bathroom feeling much more awake and refreshed. Zexion peered over at his alarm clock which now read 10:30.

"10:30. That means that I have to leave in about an hour and a half. That works." Zexion sighed and scanned his room for something to do in the meantime. Almost immediately, his eyes connected with the window. Outside, it was like a normal day. Except, sunlight didn't cast through the glassy material. Zexion stalked over to the window and peered outside. Behind the glass, Zexion noticed a few people walking off to various places. That wasn't what he was concentrating on though. Out there, dark clouds covered the blue sky.

"Rain…?" Zexion asked himself shoving the window open a crack. As he did, his hair blew off his face with a force of wind. It was freezing and chilly. Before his room got to cold, Zexion shut his window and forced a smile upon his face.

"Not rain. Possibly snow." Zexion nodded plopping down on his bed and clicking on his TV to check weather updates. When his TV clicked on, he scanned through channels until he finally found the weather channel where a guy with a bald head was currently addressing the weather in a different state. Zexion sighed. Did other people _really_ care about the weather other then here? Zexion folded him arms across his abdomen and rolled his eyes impatiently.

Finally after a long five minutes, they switched over to the current weather.

"Right now, it's cloudy with not a sign of sun. Tonight, around possibly 8:30, it should become a snow shower. Yes. Finally some snow to layer the ground. Just in time for Christmas Eve." The guy on the television said enthusiastically.

"Well, Demyx. Your wish will come true. Hopefully, mine will too." Zexion whispered to himself and clicked off the TV screen. He nodded to himself and got off of his messy bed.

"Hmm… Now what?" Zexion asked himself remembering that he had to kill about an hour of time till he could meet up with Demyx. Then, it dawned on him. Zexion felt as if he was hit with ten thousand pounds that weighed himself down at his shoulders. He paused tensing up and his heart skipping a beat. Time just seemed to stop right there… He had thought about it all week it had just came so quickly. The thought was in his head at all times but he did know that it was so soon. Why now was it finally coming to him? Zexion eyes widened as his heart tightened. Zexion swallowed the lump in his throat and slammed his eyes shut tightly. Finally, he found his words and spoke out loud to himself.

"How the **Hell** am I supposed to tell him!?" He shivered. Thinking about it gave him goosebumps… Zexion loved Demyx with every fiber of his being but he just didn't know what to say when he finally told him. What if he said the wrong thing…? What if Demyx didn't share Zexion's feelings…? When was the right time to just blurt it out…?

These questions he had asked himself all the time for a long time but now it was crucial… This was Zexion's chance. Christmas Eve. It just wouldn't be the same if he delayed. He didn't know if he could bare the feeling of his heart tightening and lurching forward when ever Zexion saw Demyx's beautiful face anymore.

Even if he could, he probably couldn't last too much longer without going completely insane. Why was this proving so much difficulty to him? Zexion didn't need an answer… Slowly he opened his eyes unlocking them from their tight spot. It was difficult because he was shy when it came to his feelings… Zexion shook his head and shivered.

"If I truly like him the way I do… Then it shouldn't be an issue… The questions will answer themselves at the right time." Zexion said quietly. He sighed and nodded managing to calm himself down just a little.

"It will be okay." Zexion said finally fully relaxed except for the painful tightening on his chest. Zexion found his feet and stumbled over to his fridge. He grabbed bottled water out and removed the cap. Slowly he drank the chilled water letting its cool liquid drain his thoughts and worries. When there was nothing but air left in the bottle, Zexion put the cap back on and placed it neatly on the counter. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"It will all be okay." Zexion said aloud even though he didn't believe anything he was telling himself.

"Now, I just need to wait. Everything will fall into place." Zexion turned away from the counter. Then, Zexion picked up a low pinging noise. He turned his head, his eyes meeting with his cell phone. Slowly, he walked over and snapped his phone open. One new message. Hesitantly, Zexion opened the unread message.

"Hey, Zexy. I'm bored. Whatcha doing?" it read.

"Hello, Demyx. I'm not really doing anything right now either. I guess you could say that I was bored too." He texted at his normal speed.

A few seconds later, Zexion phone pinged again. "Fun! Its only 11:20 and the clock is moving really slowly." It said.

"I feel the same way, Demyx. Really? It's 11:20? It felt later then that. Damnit." Zexion hit send.

"Do you just want to meet up now? I mean, we don't have anything to do. May as well just leave early. Right?" The new message read.

"Very true. Sure. Stairwell?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell Axel and Roxas that we are leaving now, if they want to come early."

"Alright. See you soon." Zexion texted and then shut his phone. Then, he eagerly grabbed his coat, gloves, and put his converse. He grabbed his cell phone and card and left his dorm hastily, happy to get out of the cramped area. He walked down the hall that he had been through hundreds of times and through the door into the stairwell. He looked but Demyx wasn't there.

"He'll be here in a few moments. He's just running late." Zexion reassured himself. With a sigh, he turned and rested his back against the farthest wall facing the door he had just came out of. After a few long moments, Zexion phone chirped at him. It was probably just Demyx telling Zexion that he would be late. Zexion flipped the phone and looked at who the message was from. It didn't say that it was from Demyx. It was an unknown sender… Zexion opened the message and studied the words.

"Turn around Zexion." It said. What the Hell? Zexion quickly snapped his head around and jumped from surprise.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE, ZEXY!" Roxas, Axel, and Demyx shouted although, Demyx's was the loudest. He didn't exactly know Axel and Roxas so Zexion really didn't mind that Demyx's voice was loudest in the group.

"Geez, Demyx! I swear one day, your going to give me a heart attack." Zexion said trying to slow down his heart rate.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist." Demyx said handing Axel a shiny black phone.

"Oh. So that's how you did that." Zexion nodded.

"Yeah. I figured you wouldn't know my number. So I came all the way to this building with Roxas. Plus Demyx really wanted to surprise you." Axel spoke.

"Oh so this was your plan?" Zexion said turning to face the tall redhead.

"Yep. Good wasn't it?" Axel said putting his arm on top of Roxas's head with a smirk. Roxas only rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Don't lie, Roxas. You know you like it." Axel said smirking more and grabbing Roxas's ass with his free hand which made Roxas jump with a small squeak.

"Yeah yeah." Roxas said recovering.

"Well. We may as well get going now." Demyx said with a smile directed at Zexion.

"Very true." Zexion said while following Axel, Roxas, and Demyx down the stairwell.

"Is it me, or did Christmas Eve seem to come pretty quickly?" Axel asked randomly.

"Its you." Roxas said.

"I agree with you, Axel. Seemed like only yesterday that we came to this place." Demyx nodded.

"Hm… I agree with Roxas. I mean, it's been a long time." Zexion said.

"Figures." Axel said closing his eyes smartly.

"Hey. What do you mean by 'figures'…?" Roxas said eyeing the redhead.

"Well. You suck the fun out of everything…" Axel said, the words slipping out. Roxas only glared. "I didn't mean it like that! Hehe, you're cute when you're angry…" Axel added poking the blond's nose.

"I suck the fun out of everything do I?" Roxas said the glare disappearing and a smirk replacing its spot.

"Uhm…" Was all Axel could say before he was pushed to the side and pinned to the wall of the stairwell.

"Really now?" Roxas smirked.

"No... I was kidding… But I like it this way." Axel said grabbing the blonds shoulders and with a swift movement spinning around and trapping the blond between himself and the wall. He smirked and pressed his warm lips against the shorter blonds, forcing entrance for his tongue.

"Are you two almost done?" Demyx called out almost out the door to the smoke filled stairwell. Roxas immediately pushed himself away from the redhead, his face turning a bright red.

"Heh. I take back what I said." Axel said replacing his arm on the blonds head.

"Good." Roxas said. Zexion only sighed. Why couldn't that be me and Demyx? He asked himself in his head. No. Just wait. Although, it was very tempting to push the brunette against the wall and do the same as Axel and Roxas did. He could wait longer. Only a few hours. That's all it took. Zexion nodded bracing himself for the cold as Axel held the door open for them. He was almost immediately greeted by the strong winds.

"Oooo Windy!" Demyx called out with a smile watching the stray strands of hair that usually sat on his forehead dance in the bitter breeze.

"Very." Zexion said trying to keep his hair in order.

"Here Roxas! I'll make sure the wind doesn't blow you away." Axel smirked again picking up the blond and cradling him like you would with a small child.

"Axel I'm perfectly fine! Put me down!" Roxas squirmed.

"Never." Axel said kissing the blonds forehead.

"Fuck you." Roxas gave up and let the tall redhead carry him. Roxas only prayed he wasn't dropped. Axel leaned down so his mouth was right next to Roxas's ear, his hot breath curling around his earlobe.

"Gladly." He spoke in a mere whisper. Roxas shivered in a daze. Axel snickered and lifted his head away from the blond.

"What the_ Hell_ was that!?" Roxas shivered again in the warm redhead's arms.

"What was what?" Axel smirked looking off into the distance. Roxas paused for a second and shivered from the chill again.

"Axel..." Roxas started.

"Yes, Roxy?" Axel said looking back down at the blond.

"You're warm…" Roxas smiled and pushed himself closer to the redhead's chest while burying his face in the fabric of Axels black coat.

"Geez Roxas. You're so bipolar. You were mad one second ago." Axel snickered tightening his grip on the smaller blond.

"Here I'll get the door!" Demyx said running ahead of the group to open the door that lead to the large cafeteria.

"Thanks, Demyx." Zexion said walking through. Before Axel and Roxas walked in, the red head set the blond back to his own feet. They then walked through the entrance and into the warm cafeteria. The four friends found the table that they always sat at.

"Hey I'm going to go get some food… Does anybody want anything?" Axel asked while standing up.

"Sure Axel. Just an apple please." Zexion said.

"Same here!" Demyx added in smiling.

"Okay I'll be right back." Axel said turning away.

"Wait, Axel! Can I come?" Roxas asked.

Axel smiled and said "I thought you didn't like coming."

"Well… I do." Roxas said catching up to his lover's side. Then they left to get what they wanted.

"I still can't believe its Christmas! Can you Zexy!?" Demyx said bouncing in his seat.

"Well. I can believe it. This year has been going by very slowly for me." Zexion nodded.

"Well, it's still exciting! I can't wait for tonight though." Demyx smiled happily.

"Neither can I. It should be very fun." Zexion smile to the side. A night that we will never forget.... Zexion added in his head.

"I actually cleaned my dorm today too." Demyx smirked.

"Hah that's good to hear." Zexion smiled.

"Yeah. It was boring too. But, I got it done!"

"You're incredible." Zexion said sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes I am." Demyx giggled. Just then, Axel and Roxas came back with a tray of food.

"Here." Axel said tossing Demyx the apple he asked for. Demyx caught it with no issue at all. Then Axel threw a different apple at Zexion who caught it nevertheless but barely.

"Thanks, Axel." Zexion said taking a bite.

"Thank you!" Demyx smiled.

"No problem. Fifty cents each please. Pay up." Axel said holding out his hand. Zexion reached into his pocket and pulled out some lose change and handed it to Axel. Demyx did the same.

"Does fifty cents really make a difference?" Zexion asked curiously.

"Uhm. Hell yeah." Axel said. "How else would I pay for ice cream?"

"Me much?" Roxas looked at him.

"What do you mean…?" Axel looked back at the blond.

"… You sound like me always wanting ice cream. Addicted?" Roxas smiled.

"Well… I wouldn't say _that_… If there are a couple things I'm addicted to its burning stuff… And… You." Axel smirked

"Oh geez. Pryo." Roxas said putting his elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand while Demyx giggled.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Zexion asked wishing that he didn't after the words left his mouth.

"Sex!" Axel blurted out. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked away while his face turned a bright red again. Well that figures. Zexion shook his head.

"You?" Axel asked Zexion.

"Not sure yet. All I know is I'm going to hang out with Demyx tonight."

"Ah. Sounds cool." Axel nodded.

"Yeah." Zexion said taking another bite.

"Cool? No. More like Awesome!" Demyx cheered bouncing in his seat again. "C'mon Zexy! Woo!"

"… I'll pass thank you." Zexion said looking at the brunette.

"No can do!" Demyx said grabbing Zexion's hands and forcing them into the air. "Say it! C'mon!" Demyx giggled.

"Woo?" Zexion said his face turning a red color like Roxas's.

"No, Woo!" Demyx smiled. "I'm not letting go until you say it!"

"Woo!..." Zexion said.

"Yay!" Demyx cheered and then let go of Zexion's wrist. Zexion hid his face while he looked around the cafeteria. Oddly enough, he wasn't being starred at.

"See? That wasn't too bad!" Demyx grinned.

"Yeah." Zexion nodded. It wasn't bad… but his heart was killing him.

* * *

"Okay so what time should I leave?" Zexion asked Demyx as the two walked back into their building.

"Hm. It really doesn't matter to me! Stay as long as you want." Demyx giggled.

"Really?" Zexion asked him.

"You're my bestest friend aren't you?" Demyx turned his head to look into Zexion's eyes.

"Yeah." Zexion nodded.

"So, why would I want you to leave?" Demyx asked.

"Good point." Zexion nodded again while walking through the door to Demyx's hallway.

"Thank you!" Demyx smiled.

"Mhmm."

"Oh, I got popcorn and hot chocolate!" Demyx giggled.

"Awesome." Zexion forced a smile.

"Yep! Movie theater kind. The hot chocolate is extra chocolate too."

"Butter and Chocolate?" Zexion looked over into Demyx's ocean blue eyes.

"_Popcorn_ and chocolate." Demyx grinned.

"Yes cause _that_ makes a huge difference. But, you're right. I'd rather eat popcorn and chocolate."

"I'm right? That's a first…" Demyx giggled. Zexion chuckled a bit and sighed.

"I'm sure you've been right before."

"If I have, I can't remember!" Demyx smiled cutely.

"You wouldn't be in collage if you weren't ever right." Zexion said using logic.

"Zexy is smart!" Demyx giggled nearing the door that read 96C.

"Smart? A compliment?"

"A wha-…?"

"Praise. You know…?"

"No…"

"Uhm… A good comment?"

"A little?"

"Door."

"What? You are confusing me…"

"No. Door." Zexion pointed to where he stopped.

"Oh…" Demyx giggled.

"Mmm."

"Kays Zexy, Hold on." Demyx said while turning a pale shade of red while grabbing out his student ID card and opening the door.

"Thanks." Zexion said following the cute brunette into the bright room.

"Yup Yup!" Demyx smiled while plopping down on his couch. Zexion followed and sat down in a more delicate manor. Demyx reached for the remote for the TV and turned it on. Quickly he found the holiday channel and placed the remote back on the table.

"Hours and Hours of holiday shows?" Zexion looked at him. "I used to watch this same marathon when I was younger."

"Hehe I did too. That's how I know about it." Demyx said looking back at the darker blue eyed guy.

"Could be worse. That marathon of a Christmas Story is pretty obnoxious. I don't know how people watch that same show without getting sick of it."

"Hm. It's alright. I don't mind the movie."

"Same it just gets to unintermittent." Zexion nodded.

"Uniner… what?" Demyx looked at him.

"Repetitive. That's what the word means." Zexion forced a smile.

"Well that makes sense now. Yeah I agree."

Zexion nodded and looked at the TV. Currently, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer was playing. Different. Usually, Zexion would just stay in his dorm for the rest of the evening reading a book or wishing he had something to do. That was his basic every Christmas ever since he moved to this collage. What a lovely way to spend the holidays.

"You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen." Demyx giggled.

"God it's been years." Zexion blinked and listened to the old holiday song. Demyx then smiled and surprisingly reached over Zexion to grab a strange instrument resting on the wall beside him. Demyx carefully brought it over Zexion's head and then let the blue instrument rest on his lap. Demyx then started to play the three stringed instrument matching the chords and rhythm to the song that was playing on the TV. His fingers danced over the three strings with grace and perfection. Demyx didn't miss a note or beat. Zexion closed his eyes and let the music drift through his mind. Although he had heard the song millions of times, this time, it sounded different. More… Beautiful. Demyx was right. The sitar was truly an admirable instrument.

"See what I mean?" Demyx asked snapping Zexion back to reality.

"Well played… Demyx, it was wonderful." Zexion nodded with a hint of sadness that the song was over.

"Thank you, Zexy!" Demyx smiled and stretched across Zexion to put the sitar back. Zexion didn't breath nor could he feel his heartbeat in the few moments that seemed like hours. Only when Demyx returned to his normal position did Zexion dare to take a deep breath.

"Do you play an instrument, Zexy?" Demyx looked at him, his eyes glowing.

"No. I don't really know anything about music." Zexion looked down at his hands that rested in his lap.

"I love music! Hehe I could teach you sometime." Demyx smiled.

"Don't know if you'd get far with that." Zexion chuckled.

"Aw it's easy! There are… a lot of songs that only play three chords. Want me to teach you!?" Demyx asked with enthusiasm.

"Sorry Demyx but I'd rather listen to you play." Zexion looked into the sitar-player's blue eyes.

"Okay!" Demyx smiled. "Oh hey! Do you have the time? If not, I can get up and check."

"Oh. Yes. It's…" Zexion said rolling up his sleeve to check the time. "3:30." Zexion nodded

"Whoa. Already!?" Demyx smiled

"Yeah. Well, we were at the cafeteria for a long time." Zexion told him.

"Really!? It felt shorter then that."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Zexion recited the overused quote.

"Oh. Right." Demyx smiled. "Hey do you want anything to drink? I'm getting up to get myself water." Demyx asked leaning forward nearly leaving the couch.

"Water is fine." Zexion closed his eyes and nodded.

"Okay. Just give me a second." Demyx smiled and got up to walk into the kitchen.

"Mhm." Zexion said his mind elsewhere once again.

* * *

"Wow! 8:32 already. Time really does fly." Demyx smiled looking at Zexion.

"Very." Zexion nodded rolling his sleeve back down while peering across the room. That's it! Zexion couldn't take it anymore. Now.

"Demyx…" Zexion looked over at the brunette.

"What be it Zexy!?" Demyx asked looking back into Zexion darker blue eyes.

Okay… What now…? Zexion asked himself. He should have given this more thought…

"I…" Zexion started but stopped when Demyx's attention was lost somewhere over Zexion's shoulder.

"Eeeeek! ZEXY!" Demyx said running past him and straight over to the window.

"Holy shit Demyx! What is it?" Zexion turned around to see what Demyx's excitement was about.

"Snow Snow Snow Snow Snow Snow SNOW! Lookit!" Demyx said nearly jumping up and down.

Zexion walked over casually and paused beside the brunette. He peered out the large window. Outside, white beads fell from the dark night sky.

"The first snowfall of the holiday month." Zexion nodded.

"Finally! I love snow!" Demyx smiled.

"I know you do." Zexion forced a smile. Good. This distraction gave him some time.

"C'mon Zexy! Let's go outside!" Demyx giggled looking over into his eyes.

"It's pretty cold and there isn't really anything on the ground outside."

"Doesn't matter!" Demyx said running over to his closet to put a pair of shoes on. Zexion nodded and walked over to his shoes and put them on. Then he grabbed his coat and follow Demyx who already had a head start. He followed him down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door.

"Whee!" Demyx said looking up at the starry sky. Zexion stayed by the door watching.

"Oh c'mon Zexy!" Demyx said running up to him. Demyx pulled at his arm and Zexion had no choice but to follow him to the sidewalk.

"Isn't this great!?" Demyx asked him continuing to catch snowflakes in his mouth.

"Yeah." Zexion said holding out his hand which immediately caught a white flake. It stayed for a few moments until it finally turned to water, melting in Zexion warm hands. Zexion looked up from his hands and at Demyx. Snow dotted his brown spiky hair and Zexion had to smile. It was great.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Zexy." Demyx said coming to stand by his side.

"Why is that?" Zexion asked him watching the snow fall.

"Well. Tomorrow is Christmas day." Demyx smiled and leaned on Zexion's side. Zexion nearly jumped but he held himself back.

"That and tomorrow, there will be a layer of snow on the ground." Demyx giggled.

"This will be the first white Christmas I've had in a long time." Zexion looked out across the campus.

"Same here." Demyx nodded and took a deep breath which turned to white.

"Okay. We can go back inside now." Demyx giggled stiffening.

"Mhm." Zexion said starting back to the building. They climbed up the stairs and walked back into Demyx's dorm. Zexion took his shoes off and coat while Demyx did the same.

"Hehe." Demyx giggled looking at Zexion.

"What is it Demyx?" Zexion looked back and raised an eyebrow.

Demyx walked over and stood in front of Zexion. "You have snow in your hair!" He smiled.

Zexion ran his fingers through his hair once. "You do too." Zexion said.

Demyx shook his head. "So, hot chocolate?" Demyx asked.

"Hot Chocolate would be good." Zexion nodded.

"Kays!" Demyx said walking into the kitchen to prepare hot water.

"Marshmallows?"

"Please." Zexion said planning on what to say while still keeping out of space.

"M&M's?"

"M&M's? Never heard of putting M&M's in hot chocolate…" Zexion's thought process ended.

"It's good. Hehe."

"Sure. M&M's are good." Zexion nodded trying to get back on his train of thought.

"I first tried it at a Christmas party from a while ago. It gave the drink a more chocolaty taste. Just a warning!" Demyx smiled.

"I'll manage." Zexion nodded.

"Oh, and I may as well warn you now too… Hot Coco can either make me extremely hyper, or it can make me tired. I dunno which will happen." Demyx giggled.

"More hyper then you already are on a day's basis?" Zexion asked.

"Oh yes." Demyx smiled pouring the hot water into the cup filled with hot chocolate mix.

A few moments later, Demyx returned to the couch with two mugs filled with hot liquid.

"Thanks Demyx." Zexion said taking the mug out of his hand.

"No problem!" Demyx said sitting down next to Zexion. Zexion blew the steam off the drink and took a small sip successfully not burning himself.

"Mmm." Demyx said putting the mug on the table and licking the chocolate off his top lip.

"Ooh what show is playing now?" Demyx said clicking on the TV.

"Looks like a holiday movie." Zexion said looking at the screen.

"Yeah. I don't know if I've seen it before." Demyx said placing the remote back on the couch and clicking off the lights. The movie played through. Some parts were boring others were okay. Zexion didn't notice. He was too busy thinking.

Demyx yawned beside him and to Zexion surprise; he rested his head on Zexion shoulder. His chest started to hurt but he accepted it.

"Tired it was." Demyx said. "If I fall asleep, don't hesitate to wake me. I won't torch you with a flame thrower like Axel would." Demyx giggled.

"Will do." Zexion nodded staring blankly at the screen. God damnit. What if Demyx fell asleep and Zexion lost his chance to tell him? Aw shit.

"Demyx?" Zexion said straightening words in his head to the right order.

Demyx lifted his head off Zexion's shoulder and looked into Zexion's eyes. "I wasn't sleeping!" He nearly shouted.

"No. That's not it." Zexion sighed.

"Oh…" Demyx's face turned a pale red.

"Do… You remember… That one time when you came over? You asked what was wrong with me and I said that I would tell you sooner or later?" Zexion asked him praying that he did remember.

"Oh. Yes! Are you finally going to tell me?" Demyx's face seemed to glow from the light that came from the television.

"Maybe not tell you…" Zexion said taking a giant risk and pushing the brunette down so he was lying down on the couch. Demyx let out a small gasp as Zexion leaned over him so Demyx was pinned down.

"But… I can indeed show you." Zexion said leaning down and kissing the brunette. The taste of hot chocolate and M&M's slowly filled Zexion mouth as he managed to slide his tongue in the other guy's mouth. To Zexion's modest surprise, he wasn't pushed away. Zexion took it for his advantage. Slowly, he ran his fingers through Demyx's hair pressing their heads closer together. Still, Demyx wasn't pulling himself away. Surprising. Zexion pushed himself even closer to Demyx so that their chests were touching each other through the fabric of their shirts. Zexion still wanted more. It was overwhelming but he wanted it. He _needed_ it. God Damnit! Timidly Zexion found his way to the bottom of Demyx's shirt with Zexion's free hand. He felt the soft skin underneath the thin fabric. Demyx gasped and finally accepted it. Demyx wrapped his hands around Zexion's back. Zexion moved his lips away from Demyx's mouth and slid them down to his collarbone planting small kisses occasionally nipping at the exposed flesh as he went up to the top of his neck.

"Zexion…" Demyx managed to speak within breaths.

"Mmmmm…?" Zexion let out between kisses.

"How…. Lo…ng have…?

"Too long." Zexion murmured wanting this more then anything he ever wanted in the world. Slowly he started working on the buttons that held Demyx's pants together.

"Zexi…" Demyx gasped.

"You don't want..?" Zexion managed to stop himself from going to far.

"…Don't stop…" Demyx said before his mouth was met by Zexion warm lips again. Zexion continued to do what he was doing before. This would truly be a Christmas that he and Demyx would never forget.

* * *

The room that Zexion was unfamiliar to was dark. The curtain was pulled so it was blocking any moonlight that casted through. Clothes lied scattered across the blue carpeted room. Everything was silent until a small whisper broke it.

"Zexy…?" It spoke.

"Mmm?" came a reply.

"I love you."

"I love you too Demyx." Zexion said wrapping his arms across the brunette's wet chest and pulling him closer. He sighed and for once in a long time, Zexion was happy.

"Zexy?"

"Shh. Sleep." Was his only reply before he closed his eyes and nothing else mattered except that Demyx loved him.

* * *

"So are we meeting up with Axel and Roxas for lunch?" Zexion asked Demyx.

"Yup!" Demyx smiled while walking out into the cold air. "Hey Zexy. It's snowing again."

"I can see that." Zexion smiled and held out his hand catching a single flake in his warm hands. It melted in a few moments and Zexion turned his head to watch Demyx catch snowflakes in his mouth.

"Mm. Snow is good." Demyx smiled.

"It's just frozen water, Demyx." Zexion sighed.

"Water is good." Demyx replied catching another one.

"Natures water is always purest." Zexion nodded reciting a verse from a book he had read a while ago.

"Hehe." Demyx paused for a second while getting down to ground level.

"Demyx, you okay?" Zexion asked putting his hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"Gotcha." Demyx said as Zexion was hit with a ball of snow. Zexion sighed and wiped the snow off of his face.

"Good one." Zexion nodded.

"Wasn't it? Hehe. Sorry Zexion. I just couldn't resist."

"I'll remember that." Zexion said continuing to walk down the snowy sidewalk to the cafeteria.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!? Wait up! You and I know well enough that you couldn't do that!" Demyx said charging after him, the new snow crunching under his boots.

"Really?" Zexion hummed.

"You love me too much."

"Maybe so." Zexion said kissing Demyx's warm lips.

"Maybe? Demyx asked after Zexion pulled away. "If that's a maybe then what was that?"

"I don't know." Zexion said having fun teasing the brunette.

"I don't get it…" Demyx scratched his head.

"I'm just teasing." Zexion sighed.

"Oh. Okay. Good to hear." Demyx smiled. Zexion nodded and put his hands back into his pocket. As he did, his ID card fell out.

"Hold up Demyx." Zexion said reaching down to grab it.

"What happened?" Demyx said looking back.

"Revenge." Zexion said throwing a snowball and hitting Demyx in the same place he was hit.

"Hehe. You'd better watch your back Zexy!" Demyx grinned wiping the frozen liquid off his face.

"Good but I'd suggest not throwing snow in the cafeteria." Zexion said holding the door open.

"Sure." Demyx said walking through. Zexion followed and they sat down in their natural spot.

"Want anything?" Demyx asked before he sat down.

"Cheeseburger please. I'll buy for you as well." Zexion nodded handing him a ten.

"Okays. Be back in a sec!" Then Demyx rushed off. Zexion sighed and kept his eye open for a tall redhead or a short blond. Soon, he caught sight of them.

"Hey Zexion." Axel greeted him while sitting down.

"Hello Axel, Roxas." Zexion nodded.

"Merry late Christmas?" Roxas said picking his head up from the table.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry Demyx and I weren't there yesterday…" Zexion bit his lip.

"Yeah. What was up with that anyhow?" Axel asked. "Then again… I got to spend all yesterday with my Roxy." He added pulled the blond closer.

"You'll probably find out later…" Zexion took a deep breath.

"Okay…?" Axel blinked.

"Hey guys!" Demyx said happily sitting down next to Zexion with a tray of food.

"Hey Dem!" Axel grinned.

"Hi Demyx." Roxas said.

"Man it feels like a long time since I've been to this cafeteria!" Demyx exclaimed while passing the cheeseburger Zexion ordered to him.

"Thanks, and Demyx, you were here Christmas Eve. Not sure how you forget a place in a day…" Zexion looked into Demyx's eyes.

"Well… I don't know… But… I haven't seen Axel or Roxas in a while. That was the first time I stayed in my dorm all day in a while."

"Why'd you stay in your dorm all day anyhow?" Roxas asked.

Hopefully he doesn't just blurt it out. Zexion said to himself shaking his head.

"Guys, Zexion is my boyfriend now." Demyx smiled and looked over into Zexion's dark blue eyes. Oh god… What's the response…?

"Wow. I never thought Zexion had it in himself." Axel snickered.

Zexion closed his eyes and looked away feeling his face turn hot.

"Yup!" Demyx smiled.

"Never saw that coming." Roxas nodded agreeing with Axel.

"Well it's one hundred percent true." Zexion nodded.

"I believe you." Roxas looked at Axel. "Dunno if _he_ does."

"Who me?" Axel pointed to himself looking rather confused.

"No the guy sitting next to you." Roxas rolled his dark blue eyes.

Axel turned around and when he turned back he gave a 'what' look.

"YES SPAZ, you!" Roxas sighed.

"That's not very nice…" Axel said.

"…"

"What was the question?!" Axel looked around.

"Ugh. Never mind Axel." Roxas sighed again.

"Okay…?"

Just then, Zexion heard a familiar voice say Hi. He turned around and his eyes caught sight of a dark brunette walking closely next to a silver haired guy who had his arm around the brunette's neck came coming to their table. Wait… Wasn't that Sora and Riku? Wow… It's been a while.

"Hey guys." Riku sitting down next to Demyx and Sora sitting next to Roxas.

"Hey Riku, Sora, What's up? Never seen you in the cafeteria before." Roxas nodded in greeting.

"We usually come later on. Today we came earlier hoping that we could see you guys. Merry Christmas!" Sora smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Roxas agreed.

"It's Christmas again?" Axel asked Roxas.

"Okay, Axel don't hurt yourself…" Roxas looked at the emerald eyed redhead.

"Will do!" Axel grinned.

"Hey Sora! Hey Riku!" Demyx sang happily.

"Hey Dem." Riku nodded.

"Hi Demyx!" Sora gave a quick wave.

"It's… Zexion… Right?" Sora asked.

"Mhm." Zexion nodded.

"Oh. Well, Hi!" Sora chirped.

"Lot's of people at the table today!" Demyx smiled.

"Yeah. Different. I'm used to four." Zexion nodded.

"Used to it." Riku replied.

"Usually, we just sit together as four. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and I." Roxas said.

"Oh Hey, Speaking of which, When's next practice?" Axel said picking his head up from the table.

"Soon. I dunno when." Riku said.

"Monday." Sora smiled.

"Ah Okay! What about the game?" Demyx asked.

"Wednesday." Sora smiled.

"Hey Zexy wanna come to the game? I can get you good tickets! Right on the sidelines almost." Demyx smiled.

"Sure Demyx. I'd love to." Zexion smiled.

"Whee! Okay! And-…" Demyx started

"Practice? Sure." Zexion finished for him.

"Okay!" Demyx smiled and gave Zexion a quick side hug. Zexion sighed and closed his eyes making the warmth of the hug last longer then it actually was.

* * *

"So, right from the sidelines?" Zexion asked again when they were outside of the warm cafeteria and into the cold outdoors.

"Right on the sidelines." Demyx smiled happily.

"Sounds great." Zexion said kissing the brunette on the cheek.

*~End~*

* * *

**Danni: After Story Comments: **Okay… Don't eat me people. But yeah, that's it. :( I loved writing this fan fiction but I cannot drag it on forever. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed and I'm glad you read it! Please Review and tell me if I should do something like this again! (Of course a different plot!) Hehe. Maybe, I'll write another chapter. I don't know. Probably not. But anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
